Mundos Enlazados - La historia de mis Antepasados
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Jack Napier Potter y he venido aquí a contar la historia de las aventuras, amores, sonrisas y lagrimas de mis abuelos y sus amigos, como tercera generación quiero decir con orgullo que soy miembro de esta gran familia que se formo a través de estas aventuras. Vengan, les invito a leer esta magnífica historia. (HPxBatmanxMulticross) (HermionexJoker)(HarryxHarley)
1. Chapter 1

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 1: Lo que no debió suceder.**

27 de octubre 2011 - Himalaya.

Batman se encontraba de pie frente a Ra's al Ghul, ver a aquel hombre que le conocía tan bien junto a esos dos payasos desquiciados y que se yacían desmayados en el piso, solo pudo tener dos horribles pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, el primero que Joker quería algo del demonio, y lo segundo, que aquello iba a terminar bastante mal.

El hombre murciélago se acerco a Ra's, quien mantenía su pose de tranquilidad a pesar de sus siglos de existencia - Que hacen ellos aquí? - le pregunto sin emoción alguna en su voz.

\- También me alegro de verte, detective - respondió irónicamente el mayor antes de retomar la palabra - Joker vino hasta aquí con su novia Harley Quinn por ciertos negocios, los cuales al parecer se cancelaron abruptamente - dijo caminando alrededor de Batman y a su vez de ambos payasos hasta detenerse detrás del murciélago

\- Es mejor que te los lleves de aquí, Bruce - le dijo antes de emprender su marcha hacia la salida de la habitación en la cual se encontraban.

\- Que es lo que han encontrado? - pregunto monótonamente aun sabiendo a su vez que algo malo estaría a punto de llegar a sus oídos.

\- Lázaro - dijo con simpleza saliendo de la habitación dejando atónito al murciélago quien se volteo a mirar ambos arlequines con total sorpresa.

\- Que estaban haciendo en ese lugar? - se pregunto el murciélago levantando los cuerpos de la joven Arlequín y del príncipe del crimen, sacándolos rápidamente de ese lugar hacia el bati-avion, el cual estaba en medio de la nieve, los dejo sentados detrás de la cabina de mando y momentos después emprendió vuelo hacia Gotham, pasaron un par horas cuando Joker recobro la conciencia y miro a su alrededor algo desorientado, encontró a Harley a su lado aun desmayada y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica con la intención de despertarla.

\- Harley, vamos Harley, despierta - dijo mientas la movía.

\- Eh?... que sucede?... dónde estamos? - pregunto a los pocos minutos mientras se colocaba una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza intentando calmar un poco aquel malestar.

\- Estamos sobre un avión, pero... más pequeño - dijo mirando por la ventana el payaso.

La rubia miro a través de la ventanilla que estaba viendo el Joker y recordó levemente lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Pastelito, este no será un avión de Ra's al Ghul? - pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

\- No lo se... pero recuerdo una especie de pozo... espera un minuto, deja recordar el nombre - dijo intentando recordar el nombre de aquel pozo que habían visto en aquel lugar.

\- Es el pozo de lázaro, cariño - dijo mirando al Joker que sonrió al comenzar a recordar.

 **Flash Back**

 **POV Joker.**

Estoy realmente aburrido al no poder salir de esta habitación en la que nos dejo el viejo de Ra's al Ghul, se que conoce muy bien al murciélago y por eso quise venir para saber cómo matarlo o por lo menos intentarlo.

Harley está tanto o más aburrida que yo, estar encerrado en esta habitación es lo mismo que estar en Arkham, así que me encantaría algo de diversión!

 **Fin POV Joker.**

\- Salir a excursionar? - pregunto Harley luego de escuchar la propuesta de su novio.

\- Si!, vamos a ver que hay en este lugar - dijo con una enorme sonrisa motivando de inmediato a la rubia.

\- Esta bien, Vamos! -dijo la arlequin con alegría.

 **POV Harley**

Hemos estado incursionando este lugar durante largos minutos, habían muchas habitaciones normales por lo que nos estamos comenzando a aburrir, mi payasito vio algo que le llamo la atención y comenzamos a caminar al final de ese pasillo, nos encontramos con dos guardias que redujimos de inmediato, al que tenia bajo mi poder, Joker le pregunto - Que este lugar?

\- No te lo diré - dijo el hombre con seriedad.

\- Harley - me dijo mi pastelito y lo entendí como señal para tirar aun mas del brazo que le tenía inmovilizado.

\- Que es este lugar? - volvió a preguntar mi amado pasando con suavidad una navaja por el rostro del hombre.

\- S-son las aguas del pozo de lázaro, señor - wow, contesto con mucha rapidez y con un miedo increíble... aaww me encanta esto.

\- Para que funcionan? - pregunte bastante curiosa

\- Inmortalidad - dijo con simpleza una voz que vino detrás de nosotros, después de eso no supe nada mas, todo se volvió totalmente oscuro.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Inmortalidad... el pozo de lázaro te concede la inmortalidad - dijo con una sonrisa maligna el payaso antes de volver a decir - pero porque estamos aquí? - pregunta mirando a su alrededor y encontrándose con la compuerta que da hasta el piloto.

\- Quizás nos quieran asesi... Hey!, que demonios crees que haces!? - pregunto la rubia al ver a su novio inclinarse hacia la compuerta

\- Averiguo quien está aquí - dijo a la vez que abría la pequeña puerta y encontrándose con Batman piloteando.

\- Batman - dijeron al unisonó y mirándose entre sí.

\- Ra's ha llamado a Batman? - pregunto Harley con sorpresa.

\- No lo se... pero si se, que nosotros regresaremos hasta esa fuente - dijo inclinándose con navaja en mano hacia Batman.

Harley estaba por detenerlo al saber lo peligroso que podría ser si caian en un lugar desierto o morir estrellados en el océano, pero fue demasiado tarde, Joker comenzó a luchar contra el murciélago dentro de la cabina de mando, provocando que durante la lucha la navaja del Joker que había lanzado hacia el rostro del hombre murciélago se enterrara en la cabina principal, siguieron golpeándose entre sí e ignorantes de lo que sucedía, Harley al verlos intento tomar el control del avión que comenzó a desequilibrarse en pleno vuelo, los tres chocaron entre sí quedando inconscientes en el piso tras una gran turbulencia, el bati-avión comenzó a caer hacia un lugar desconocido para ellos, con gente que jamás esperaron encontrarse, el avión cayó cerca de un lago ocasionando un gran estruendo y atrayendo la atención de todos aquellos que estaban en el lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 2: Los visitantes.**

Muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar observaron con gran impresión lo que había sucedido momentos antes, el trió de oro que se encontraba a pocos metros del accidente fue de inmediato a verificar si los ocupantes del avión se encontraban con vida, al paso de lo minutos muchos alumnos y profesores se acercaron a ver lo sucedido, mientras que el trío sacaba con rapidez partes del avión que estorbaban el paso hacia los tres visitantes.

Cuando por fin pudieron sacar a Batman y a los dos arlequines de entre los escombros, pudieron escuchar la voz de su director junto a su profesor de pociones abriéndose paso hacia ellos al tiempo que comenzaron a auxiliar al Joker, Harley y a Batman que yacían inconscientes.

Los tres se encontraban muy mal heridos, Joker sangraba de un lado de la cabeza y tenía el brazo izquierdo roto, a Batman su máscara le cubrió los daños en su cabeza pero aun así tenía un corte a un costado de su cuerpo producto de un vidrio, en cuanto a Harley, fue salvada de la mayoría de los daños gracias a ambos hombres que cayeron sobre ella, por lo que solo tenía cortes superficiales y el hombro derecho dislocado.

Albus miro a los tres visitantes antes de guiar su mirada hacia Severus que había carraspeado para atraer su atención - Como pudo pasar esto, Albus?

\- No lo sé Severus, pero puede que esto llegue a ser interesante - respondió el director antes de acercarse a la castaña que curaba la cabeza del príncipe del crimen - Jóvenes, es mejor que llevemos a estas tres personas a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey los atienda - dijo el anciano sacando su varita y haciéndolos levitar. Inmediatamente salió del lugar junto a los tres leones mientras que Severus despejaba el lugar con la amenaza de una baja de puntos a cada casa.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, como es que tres muggles llegaron hasta aquí y en este estado? - pregunto la castaña con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

\- No lo sé señorita Granger, pero lograron mostrarnos lo débil que estaba nuestra seguridad - dijo Albus intentando no traer un pensamiento con peores consecuencias.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería madame Pomfrey observo con preocupación las heridas de los tres individuos, el profesor Dumbledore los dejo recostados sobre las camillas a lo que la enfermera comenzó a curar las heridas superficiales de la rubia antes voltearse hacia el anciano y decir - Director, a aquel hombre se le tiene que quitar la máscara.

Albus asintió antes de acercarse a Batman e intentar quitarle la máscara, pero no pudo, debido a que en el intento de quitarle la máscara le dio una descarga eléctrica que corrió a través su cuerpo - Es imposible quitársela, dan descargas eléctricas.

\- Que? - pregunto con extrañez el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo que tenía su vista fija en la rubia antes de girarse hacia Ron y decirle.

\- No sabría como explicártelo Ron... pero, porque no lo intentas? así lo sabrás - dijo el pelinegro mirando al menor de los Weasley.

En cuanto el pelirrojo lo intento, se giro de inmediato mirando contraído a sus mejores amigos que le miraban divertidos.

Luego de unos instantes se escucho un gemido lastimero, se acercaron al hombre murciélago que comenzaba a despertar.

El director se coloco al lado izquierdo de Batman y le pregunto - Como te sientes...? - pregunto Albus con algo de duda al no saber cómo dirigirse a aquel hombre extraño.

\- A decir verdad me siento bastante mareado... pero más importante, donde estoy? - pregunto Bruce aun algo desorientado.

\- Puede que sea difícil pero... estas en Hogwarts... una escuela de magia - dijo con seriedad y en forma de susurro lo último.

\- Escuela de Magia, eh?... ahh, porque siento que ya nada me sorprende - dijo mientras pensaba en la serie de cosas que ha tenido que experimentar desde antes de haber comenzar a utilizar la capa, giro su cabeza desde Dumbledore que le sonrió algo divertido hasta encontrarse con sus dos pesadillas, Joker y Harley se encontraban inconscientes a unos cuantos metros de el - Joker y Harley, siguen vivos? - pregunto sin emoción en su voz.

\- Si, ambos lo están, pero al escucharte se siente que al parecer ninguno de los dos son de tu agrado - dijo el ojiverde mirando al murciélago.

\- No, no lo son.. somos enemigos mortales, Joker es paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico al igual que Harley, ellos dos tienen un expediente bastante grande de asesinatos y ataques a la comunidad, son dos psicópatas desquiciados - dijo en un intento de levantarse lo cual fue impedido por el director.

\- Asesinos? - preguntaron los tres leones a la vez mirando de reojo al director que les sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- Si, un Asesino bastante desquiciado, pero ante todos los años que le conozco se no será capaz de poner una mano encima a quienes le han ayudado... excepto si alguna vez le traicionan - dijo Batman sorprendiendo a cada uno de los presentes y además con un nuevo intento de levantarse.

\- Tranquilo, no te puedes mover aun... es mas no creo que puedas salir de aquí - dijo el anciano director con algo de intranquilidad ante la posible reacción del hombre.

\- Que?... porque?... mi deber es llevarlos nuevamente hasta Arkham o es que acaso me dejaran aquí por alguna otra razón - cuestiono Bruce con frialdad.

\- No es nada de eso, es solo... es solo que tu avión quedo destrozado por el impacto - dijo la castaña adelantándose a su director y a su vez haciéndole recordar a Batman la pelea que tuvo con Joker y como ambos se estrellaron contra Harley quedando inconscientes - _Que es lo que hare ahora?_ \- se pregunto cerrando los ojos con algo de preocupación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 3: Un payaso, un murciélago y un Arlequín.**

Batman miraba a Albus con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba atrapado en una escuela de magia con dos psicópatas muy peligrosos. Observo como el trio de oro lo miraba atentamente, se veían decididos a ayudarle, cosa que no aceptaría, fijo su mirada nuevamente a las camillas que albergaban al Joker y Harley, tras un gran suspiro, dijo.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, tengo que llevarlos hasta Arkham.

\- Lo entiendo, pero créeme no podrás hacer mucho estando herido y con tu avión hecho prácticamente trizas. Creo que al menos estarás con nosotros durante un tiempo.

\- Que!? - pregunto Bruce con exaltación.

\- Profesor Dumbledore! este chico necesita descanso, no que lo torture con las cosas que le ha pasado - dijo la señora Pomfrey con el ceño fruncido mientras curaba al Joker.

\- Lo siento, Poppy, no fue mi intención - se disculpo Albus un poco avergonzado.

\- Esta cicatriz en el rostro es antigua… sabes como se la hizo? - pregunto Poppy al hombre murciélago mientras terminaba curar la cabeza del Joker.

\- Su padre se la hizo - respondió de inmediato el hombre de la mascara mirando hacia el techo.

\- Qu..? - preguntaron todos los presentes con sorpresa ante la declaración del hombre murciélago.

\- El… hizo del Joker… lo que es ahora - respondió con dificultad una voz femenina que acababa de despertar.

\- Estas bien? - pregunto la castaña acercándose un poco a la rubia que sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de agua que Hermione le había ofrecido y a su vez quitándole importancia a los cortes que tenia.

\- Si, estoy bien, un poco molida pero bien… - dijo Harley mirando a Hermione antes de posar su vista en Batman.

\- Que sucede, Murciélago?... Sintiéndote atrapado? - pregunto Quinn con voz burlesca.

\- Pues no soy el único que estará atrapado en este lugar, Quinzel. - respondió Bruce con sequedad.

\- Bueno, esto no habría pasado si ustedes no hubiesen estado peleando mientras estabas piloteando tu avión! - dijo la rubia recomponiéndose mostrando un tono claramente molesto sin mostrar atibismo alguno de querer levantarse de la camilla en la que se encontraba.

\- No molestes - contesto Batman con cansancio.

\- Como te sientes? - pregunto con amabilidad el director de la escuela.

\- Cansada y con los músculos hechos trizas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia mirando al anciano que asentía con una pequeña sonreía.

\- Ya veo… entonces... puedes decirmecuáles son sus nombres? - pregunto Albus con curiosidad la cual contagio a los tres jóvenes presentes y madame Pomfrey.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel, pero todos me conocen como Harley Quinn, la arlequín del Joker, el cual es el payaso que está allí inconsciente, en cuanto a su nombre no tengo permitido decirlo pero si algún día ganan su confianza pues entonces el mismo lo dirá… en cuanto a ese hombre de allí el nombre por como lo conocemos es Batman, el caballero nocturno de Gotham City.

\- Pues es un gusto el conocerla señorita Quinn, a pesar de las circunstancias, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, ella es Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela y ellos son tres de mis alumnos, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, fueron ellos los que sacaron de los escombros.

\- _El avión quedo hecho polvo, eh?_ \- Muchas gracias, chicos, nos salvaron - sonrió la rubia antes de darse cuenta de una cosa que había pasado de alto - Estamos en una escuela!? - pregunto exaltada la ex psiquiatra de Arkham.

\- Si, querida, me temo que así es - dijo Albus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Rayos, que desastre… disculpe lo que ha sucedido, señor Dumbledore - se disculpo Harley mirando de reojo al murciélago que murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

\- No te preocupes por ello - contesto Albus con una sonrisa - _Es extraño, según Batman ella es una psicópata, pero no lo parece_ \- pensó mientras miraba a la rubia mover los labios, abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa y sonreír mientras suspiraba - Sucede algo, señorita Quinn? - pregunto algo extrañado el anciano director.

\- Batsy estaba murmurando cosas, pero lo que pude entender al leer el movimiento de sus labios fue lo siguiente "Que sucederá con Gotham si no regreso pronto, los criminales y la mafia se tomaran la ciudad nuevamente. Estoy atrapado aquí con estos dos dementes en una escuela mágica" - dijo la rubia sonriendo levemente ante la mirada de sorpresa del director y de los tres leones.

\- V-Vaya, eso fue malditamente impresionante - dijo el pelirrojo con sorpresa.

\- Gracias - dijo Harley con orgullo de su proeza.

\- Pero por lo visto no te impresiona mucho - comento el azabache mirando a Harley que sonreía.

\- Pues en realidad no, en Gotham he sido testigo de muchas cosas extrañas, por lo que estar aquí y saber que es una escuela de magia no me impresiona mucho - dijo la rubia restandole importancia al asunto.

\- Cosas extrañas? - pregunto con algo de inseguridad la castaña.

\- Muchos… muchos de los que nos hemos criado en Gotham lo hemos vivido, he sido testigo y participe de aquello. Hace 12 años me convertí en lo que soy ahora, un psicópata que puede volver demente a cualquiera, lo hice con mi querida Harl y con mi buen amigo Dos caras, dentro de esa ciudad que Batman resguarda albergan los psicópatas y criminales mas peligrosos de norte américa. Aquellos que tienen un poco de poder se han estado volviendo completamente locos! - grito lo ultimo con euforia el payaso que acababa de despertar haciendo sobresaltar a los magos.

\- Joker! - regaño la rubia levantando un poco la cabeza para poder continuar - Ellos nos han salvado y tú los asustas, en que rayos piensas? - pregunto su arlequín con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Hahahaha lo siento, fui muy efusivo con mis palabras - dijo el peli verde entre risas, las cuales hicieron que los tres jóvenes tuviesen escalofríos, ignorando a su vez las palabras de Batman "No tiene nada en ese lugar".

\- Si, si lo que digas - dijo con diversión la arlequín.

Joker se sentó con dificultad para observar a todos los desconocidos que estaban delante de el.

\- Estas palabras no las volveré a repetir por que no es mi estilo jejeje pero de igual manera lo haré. Les agradezco que nos hayan salvado a Harley y a mi, Batsy no me importa mucho pero aun así les agradezco por el también ya que no seria divertido asesinar y hacer caos por toda la ciudad si el no esta - dijo con una mirada que albergaba dos emociones muy explicitas, oscuridad y diversión, cosa que sorprendió a Albus que se acerco a el para preguntarle.

\- A-asesinas por diversión?

\- Por supuesto! Ve esto? - pregunto el hombre mostrando su cicatriz en forma de sonrisa - es mi marca personal, cada una de mis victimas la porta, no importa cual es su edad, sexo o estatus - dijo antes de comenzar a reír con euforia.

\- Y es por eso que estas demente, payaso - dijo con seriedad el murciélago.

\- Jamas has sido divertido, Batsy. Te volviste mas irritante después que asesine a tu segundo Robin… Pero para que te quedes tranquilo, Murciélago, no asesinare a nadie de este lugar puesto que nos han salvado y sabes muy bien que soy un hombre de palabra - dijo el payaso de la gran sonrisa lamiendo sus cicatrices.

\- Eso espero o el resto de nuestra instancia aquí la pasaras inconsciente - dijo Batman antes de voltear su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

\- Al menos se han puesto de acuerdo y no han comenzado a pelear como salvajes - dijo Harley con una sonrisa en un intento de aliviar la presión que se sentía en ese lugar.

\- _Un payaso y su arlequín, ambos psicópatas del mundo muggle y un hombre que se viste de murciélago ocultando su identidad protegiendo la ciudad de ellos, una vez mas se muestra cuán similares somos de los muggles_ \- pensó el director a la vez que recordaba algunos casos parecidos en el mundo mágico mientras miraba a través de una ventana como el frio de la tarde golpeaba las ventanas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 4: Muggles entre magos.**

Fuera de la enfermería se encontraba la siguiente escena, la mayoría de los alumnos de las cuatro casas estaban a la espera de saber cómo se encontraban los ocupantes del avión, todos habían visto como había quedado la nave y sabían que caer a la altura que ellos lo hicieron y añadiendo el impacto que sufrieron no sería extraño que algo que hubiesen muerto, los tres se veían muy mal cuando el trió de oro los sacaron de entre los escombros.

Los jefes de las cuatro casas estaban intentando controlar la situación que había surgido en el lugar, Severus se acerco a Minerva una vez que pudo controlar a los miembros de la casa de Slytherin quienes eran liderados por Draco Malfoy, que al igual que todos los demás estaba allí con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación la cual no mostraba en absoluto.

Severus se acerco a la jefa de los leones que intentaba calmar a los miembros su casa liderados por Ginny, Neville, Lavander y Luna a pesar de ser de la casa de las águilas, todos querían saber que había sucedido con Harry, Ron y Hermione, tan solo les habían dicho a los tres que estaban ayudando en un rescate cosa que les preocupo al no saber de quién.

\- Minerva, tenemos que enviarlos a sus dormitorios o Poppy nos escuchara y nos echara mediante maleficios por armar tanto alboroto. - dijo Severus mirando a su alrededor.

\- Si, lo sé, pero tanto ellos como nosotros estamos preocupados por lo sucedido, Severus - contesto la jefa de los leones mirando a Snape que asintió levemente.

\- Estoy seguro que Albus hará algo para anunciarnos sobre la situación de ellos tres - comento Severus antes de girarse hacia la puerta de la enfermería que se abría antes revelar tanto al trió de Leones como a Albus que miraron sorprendidos la escena.

El trió de leones se acerco a Ginny y los demás que estaban algo impacientes por saber lo que había sucedido.

\- Que sucedió? - pregunto la pelirroja una vez que los tres llegaron a su lado.

\- Están bien, despertaron hace unos minutos. - contesto la castaña aliviando a quienes la escucharon.

\- Albus! - dijo en tanto la subdirectora mientras se acercaba con rapidez ante la mirada expectante del alumnado presente.

\- Están bien? - pregunto con preocupación haciendo sonreír levemente a Albus.

\- Si, los tres están bien, están despiertos… Niños, mañana al desayuno hare un anuncio por lo que les pediré a todos ustedes que se retiren de inmediato a sus salas comunes - dijo Albus alzando la voz para que todos los presentes lo escuchasen, luego de unos cuantos minutos y algunos a regañadientes salieron en dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes, quedando tan solo Severus y Albus en el lugar.

\- Realmente están bien? - pregunto de pronto el pelinegro

\- Si, hace unos cuantos minutos despertaron los tres, están conscientes de donde están y tengo certeza de que no revelaran nada luego de que se vayan - dijo Albus a la vez que se giraba hacia Severus.

\- Confías en lo que te hayan dicho? - pregunto con algo de desconfianza el jefe de las serpientes.

\- Dudo que hayan mentido y mas con lo que me he enterado - dijo el anciano director caminando hacia su despacho.

\- Y eso que seria exactamente? - pregunto con curiosidad el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- Uno de ellos llevaba a los otros dos hasta un hospital psiquiátrico de donde se escaparon - respondió Albus dejando a Severus con una enorme impresión.

\- Un… psiquiátrico? eso quiere decir que tenemos a dos enfermos mentales? - pregunto con algo de preocupación por las acciones que pueden cometer.

\- No, Severus, ellos son psicópatas - dijo Albus con seriedad mientras se giraba a ver al pelinegro que no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba.

\- Que… que has…? - pregunto sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Solo conozco el nombre de la chica en cuanto de los otros dos solo se sus apodos, Harleen Quinzel alias Harley Quinn, la arlequín del Joker y Batman, este último es el guardián de la ciudad de donde provienen y los otros dos psicópatas más temidos de la ciudad, Joker solo asesina porque lo cree divertido es por eso que en cada una de sus víctimas deja una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Sin embargo, no han tenido reparos en revelarme eso, Joker dejo muy en claro que no atacara a nadie que esté dentro de este castillo dejando conforme a Batman. Al parecer nuestro joven payaso siempre cumple su palabra, además esta Harley junto a el por lo que puedo asegurar que no hará nada a parte de reír como desquiciado por el castillo, creo que hasta a los fantasmas les dará algo de miedo la risa del Joker - dijo con algo de diversión en lo ultimo intentando a su vez que Severus saliese del estado de shock en que se encontraba.

\- Albus, el castillo está lleno de niños de 11 a 17 años, lo recuerdas, no es así? - pregunto con el seño fruncido el profesor.

\- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente Severus, confía en mí cuando te digo que ellos no harán nada malo dentro del castillo - dijo Albus con firmeza recordando las palabras que le dijo Joker antes de que saliese de la enfermería " _Señor Dumbledore, si necesita algo de mi tan solo pídalo, soy un hombre que respeta lo que han hecho por el, además de ser alguien que cumple su palabra_ " - _tan solo espero que sea así_ \- pensó Albus antes de caminar hacia su despacho seguido por Severus que al parecer no estaba muy convencido.

-ooooooooooo-

\- Bien, eso es todo - dijo Poppy con una sonrisa al terminar de vendar las heridas que tenía el Joker a un costado.

\- Gracias - dijo Joker apenas audiblemente.

Harley observaba al Joker con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia de primera mano que el Joker no se dejaba tocar más de lo necesario y más si es alguien que el no conocía por completo, su infancia fue lo que lo hizo de aquella manera por los constantes abusos de parte de su padre. Su madre incluso dio su vida aquel día que el Joker recibió aquella cicatriz la cual cada día le recordaba la muerte de su madre - _Es cierto cuando dicen que hay encuentros que dejan marcas…. Joker debe de haberse dado cuenta que nuestra llegada hasta aquí no fue por nada_ \- pensó la rubia mientras observaba el lugar detenidamente hasta encontrándose con la mirada burlona del peli verde.

\- Que sucede, Harl?

\- No es nada, tan solo pensaba la razón por la que llegamos aquí - dijo Harley atrayendo la atención de Madame Pomfrey que la escucho.

\- Dices que su llegada hasta aquí no fue casualidad? - pregunto con extrañez la enfermera de la escuela.

\- Nada es casualidad, Madame, eso me ha quedado muy claro durante años - dijo el príncipe del crimen con una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez tengas razón querido - dijo Poppy pensativa.

\- Son unos tarados - susurro Batman mientras miraba el techo

\- _Realmente no se lleva con ellos_ \- pensó la enfermera suspirando mentalmente.

\- Unos tarados con sentido del humor - dijeron ambos a la vez comenzando a reir ante la mirada atónita de la mujer delante de ellos.

\- _Pero ellos voltean la sequedad de Batman_ \- pensó una vez mas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro una vez que se encamino para curar al hombre murciélago.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto Hermione y los demás llegaron a la sala común inmediatamente fueron asaltados con las preguntas de Ginny, Neville y los demás.

\- Vamos cuéntenos algo! - dijeron Neville y Ginny a la vez.

\- Pero que es lo que quieren saber? - pregunto el oji verde con exasperación.

\- Quienes son? De donde vienen? - pregunto con apuro mientras se trababa al hacer las preguntas la más pequeña de los Weasley.

\- Haber Ginny tranquila, solo conocemos el nombre de uno de ellos, la chica, su nombre Harleen alias Harley, de los chicos tan solo conocemos sus alias que son el Joker que al parecer es el novio de Harley y Batman un hombre que resguarda la ciudad muggle de donde vienen los tres - Contesto la castaña intentando calmar un poco los ánimos de la pelirroja y de los demás miembros de la casa de los leones que escuchaban atentos las palabras que decía de su prefecta.

\- Y como es que llegaron hasta aquí? - pregunto Colin con curiosidad colocándose al lado de su hermano.

\- Pues… se estrellaron - dijo de pronto Ron logrando un suspiro de cansancio de todos los presentes.

\- Eso lo sabemos, tarado. - contesto Dean ganándose una mala mirada de Lavander que retomo la palabra antes de que insultaran al moreno.

\- Cariño sabemos que se han estrellado pero lo que queremos saber es porque se estrellaron.

\- Joker y Batman estuvieron peleando mientras Harley intentaba retener el control del avión. - Contesto el oji verde mirando a su alrededor y mirando de reojo a Ron que estaba sonrojado.

\- Peleando? en pleno vuelo? - pregunto Neville con sorpresa.

\- Es que están locos? - pregunto Ginny tras la pregunta de Longbottom.

\- Pues no por nada Joker y Harley se escaparon del asilo mental, no? - pregunto Ron lo más bajo posible pero fue imposible, aquello fue escuchado por todos los presentes cuando se sepulto un gran silencio tras las preguntas de Ginny y Neville.

\- Que? - pregunto Ginny acercándose a su hermano.

\- Ron - dijeron los otros dos miembros del trió de oro con cansancio al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

Ron miraba el rostro teñido de sorpresa y angustia de su hermana y los presentes, miro a Hermione que se había golpeado levemente la frente con la palma derecha de su mano y a Harry que suspiro colocando una pequeña sonrisa incomoda - _Rayos, hable demasiado_ \- pensó antes de darse cuenta como los leones preguntaban sin cesar sobre los tres muggles que desde ese día habitaban entre ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 5: Anuncios al desayuno.**

A la mañana siguiente los ánimos de los leones no se habían esfumado en absoluto, desde que habían escuchado a través del menor de los Weasley que dos de ellos eran residentes de un asilo mental, comenzó una gran discusión por parte de la mayoría de los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor por querer saber más sobre ellos, luego de que pasara la media noche la castaña comenzó a amenazar con bajar puntos y traer a la profesora McGonnagal si es que no se iban a dormir de inmediato.

De esta forma, a la mañana siguiente los leones llegaron al gran comedor con ansias de saber por la propia boca de su director lo que había sucedido y sobre quienes eran realmente las personas que estaban en la enfermería.

El trió de oro llego al gran comedor dispuestos a desayunar para comenzar un nuevo día de clases ante el pesar de Ron, al traspasar las puertas del gran comedor los tres observaron como todos los miembros que de la casa de los leones, incluyéndolos, y como el resto de las otras tres casas estaban todos presentes, los leones que estaban sentados estaban esperando ansiosos la presencia del director, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Ginny y Neville que parecían más ansiosos de lo que ya estaban la noche anterior, en cuanto la castaña se sentó al lado de la pelirroja apareció el director junto a los tres nuevos miembros que comenzaron a habitar el castillo, los tres estaban siendo ayudados por Severus, Poppy y el mismo director.

En cuanto los ayudaron a sentarse tres puestos libres de la mesa de los profesores, Albus se acerco al pódium para decir lo que muchos estaban esperando desde el día anterior.

\- Buenos días, queridos niños, como bien les dije ayer fuera de la enfermería hoy les daría un importante anuncio. - comenzó a decir el director ante la mirada expectante del alumnado. - Ayer durante las horas de la tarde ocurrió un terrible accidente como todos ustedes saben, se estrello un avión, un artefacto muggle con tres personas dentro de el, gracias a Merlin los tres están con vida y están recuperándose como bien pueden ver. No quiero ocultarles cosas por lo que se los presentare - dijo antes de acercarse a la rubia que sonreía con algo de cansancio - Ella es Harleen Quinzel.

\- Un gusto, pero llámenme Harley, todos lo hacen - dijo la ex psiquiatra de Arkham pasando su mirada levemente desquiciada por las cuatro casas.

Albus se acerco al payaso que se lamia la cicatriz en forma de sonrisa con una mirada levemente desquiciante - El, es Joker - dijo el anciano colocando una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe del crimen de Gotham

\- Un gusto - dijo con una mezcla de suavidad y oscuridad que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran a excepción de Harley que lo miro alzando una ceja algo molesta - Lo siento, es inevitable jajaja - dijo el peli verde al ver la acción de Harley.

\- Descuida - dijo el director acercándose al murciélago que tenia la mirada algo perdida y dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro - El, es Batman - al escuchar su nombre el hombre murciélago tan solo asintió suavemente en modo de saludo.

Albus se separo del caballero nocturno y se dirigió nuevamente al pódium para poder decir - Espero que todos ustedes sean amables con nuestros visitantes para que se adapten al ambiente del castillo mientras dure su recuperación y logren reparar el avión, de acuerdo, jóvenes? - pregunto el director mirando las cuatro casas en especial la de las serpientes que miraban fijamente a su jefe de casa que asentía ante las palabras del anciano.

\- Si, director! - exclamaron las cuatro casas al conjunto.

Severus suspiro mentalmente con algo de tranquilidad, sabía que su casa podría ser la mas problemática de todas, aun asi no podía dejar que los chicos que estaban a su cargo muriesen con una sonrisa en su rostro por culpa de la discriminación que las serpientes profesaban. - _Tal vez, esto sea bueno para que puedan observar que los muggles no son tan diferentes a nosotros y dejen de lado esos estúpidos estigmas que les imponen muchos de los estúpidos de sus padres_ \- pensó mientras pasaba la mirada por las jóvenes serpientes _\- Quizás Nott y Zabinni les ayude a superar esas cosas, son los único que no han hecho caso a las enseñanzas de sus padres._

-o-o-o-o-o

Los leones escuchaban atentos las palabras del director, muchos voltearon hacia Ron que había volteado el rostro avergonzado por haber anunciado algo que el director no había dicho en aquel momento, el pelirrojo guio su mirada hacia su novia que estaba mirando a todos lo que estaban fulminando con la mirada al menor de los Weasley.

\- _Me he salvado_ \- pensó Ron antes de sonreírle a Lavander que le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Esto es extraño - dijo el ojiverde para que solo lo escuchasen los Weasley, Hermione, Neville y Lavander.

\- De que hablas, hermano? - pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

\- El profesor Snape apoyo al profesor Dumbledore para que los Slytherin aceptaran lo que había pedido.

\- Pues no lo encuentro algo muy extraño Harry, después de todo la seguridad de todo el castillo depende de que Joker mantenga su palabra - dijo la castaña sirviéndose un café.

\- Aun no entiendo, Joker parece ser un maniático pero he sentido este tipo de locura antes - dijo la menor de los Weasley mirando de reojo como Joker comía entre risas junto a su arlequín.

\- En quien la has sentido, Ginny? - pregunto Neville con curiosidad al igual que el resto de los chicos.

\- En Bellatrix - contesto de inmediato la leona más pequeña del grupo.

\- C-Como? - pregunto Lavander estremeciéndose al recordar las palabras de sus amigos y novio al conocer meses atrás a la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

\- Joker desprende el mismo tipo de locura psicópata que Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque diferente a su vez, no lo entiendo - dijo la pelirroja revolviendo su café.

La castaña suspiro mentalmente mientras daba un sorbo de café antes de tomar la palabra y decirles en medio de un susurro - El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que no dijéramos esto, pero tantas especulaciones que han hecho puede que la verdad salga a la luz de forma repentina y descontrolada… Joker y Harley si desprenden el mismo tipo de locura que Lestrange, ambos son psicópatas del mundo muggle pero no discriminan como lo hacen los mortifagos son totalmente diferentes, es más, estando dentro de la enfermería ambos nos agradecieron que los salvamos y nos prometieron en especial al director que no atacarían a nadie del castillo y antes de que digas algo Ginny, si, de alguna manera creo en la palabra de aquel payaso, siento de alguna manera que cumplirá su palabra - dijo la castaña dejando boquiabiertos a los tres chicos que no sabían que había pasado horas atrás y a sus dos mejores amigos sonrientes de orgullo.

Ginny guio su mirada desde la castaña hasta el Joker que comía una tostada con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando el payaso lamia la cicatriz en forma de sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, de pronto sus miradas se encontraron y el payaso le sonrió sin disimulo alguno antes de que se girara hacia Harley que estaba haciendo jugarretas con los cubiertos. - _Que es lo que sucederá de hoy en adelante?_ \- pensó la pelirroja mirando el techo encantado de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 6: Jugarretas en DCAO.**

Una semana después.

Los días pasaron con la tranquilidad que se acostumbraba en el castillo, Joker y Harley se veían fuera de la enfermería tan solo a las horas de la comida a pesar de que ambos salían con permiso de Madame Pomfrey a las horas en que todos los alumnos se encontraban en clase. Ambos arlequines estaban se acostumbraron con gran rapidez al ambiente que emanaba el castillo, Batman en cambio buscaba la forma de poder sanarse de la forma más rápida posible con el solo fin de salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

\- Madame! - grito el Joker como un pequeño niño rebosante de energía.

\- Que sucede, cielo? - pregunto con suavidad mientras revisaba el inventario de pociones que tenia para la enfermería.

\- Harley y yo iremos a dar una vuelta - dijo el príncipe del crimen levantándose de la cama y acercándose hacia Harley que se colocaba las botas.

\- Esta bien, tan solo tengan cuidado y no se acerquen a Peeves! - dijo la enfermera mirando a los payasos que asintieron sumamente divertidos.

 **Flash Back.**

 **Dos días atrás**

Joker y Harley vagaban por el castillo con resguardo de Albus que minutos atrás se había ofrecido el darles un recorrido por los terrenos de la escuela, al pasar por uno de los salones que se encontraba totalmente vacío, escucharon una risa estridente, bastante parecida a la del Joker solo que más molesta y sin maldad en ella.

\- Un fantasma - dijeron con asombro ambos payasos del mal asomándose por la puerta ante la mirada divertida del director.

\- Es Peeves, un fantasma bastante travieso - revelo el director atrayendo la atención del polgereist.

\- Ah! pero si es el director jajaja que tenemos aquí? no son los que se estrellaron cerca del lago? - pregunto el fantasma con un tono bastante molesto, el mismo que usaba en los alumnos con el fin de molestarlos.

\- Ellos mismos - dijeron al unisonó los payasos con una sonrisa rebosante.

\- Oh, no, por favor no simpaticen - dijo el director un poco pálido al ver como los tres comenzaban a gritarse estupideces.

 **Fin Flash Back**

En cuanto salieron de la enfermería se toparon con un grupo de alumnos liderados por un profesor mientras se dirigían hacia los terrenos del castillo a paso firme.

\- Ese… no es Severus? - pregunto con curiosidad la arlequín.

\- Eh? - dijo algo despistado el payaso ya que miraba en sentido contrario en búsqueda del travieso fantasma.

\- Que al parecer Severus va con un grupo de estudiantes a los jardines de la escuela - dijo Harley simplificando las cosas.

\- Ahhh, si, es cierto - dijo el peli verde mirando hacia donde Severus iba liderando el grupo

\- Oye, Harl - dijo el Joker con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Si, pastelito? - pregunto con suavidad la rubia mientras alzaba una ceja algo desconfiada

\- Vamos a ver qué es lo que va a hacer - dijo lleno de diversión mirando a Harley que se le ilumino la mirada mientras asentía con una rapidez enérgica.

-ooooooooooooooo-

Severus guio al grupo de sexto año hasta los jardines de la escuela para una clase con más libertad, desde hace días que ha estado inquieto luego de las visitas que el mismo hizo a la enfermería junto a Albus para poder conocer a los payasos y al murciélago.

Aquel payaso irradiaba una locura extraordinaria no cabía duda de que si algo le molestaba el castillo caería sus pies y nadie podría evitarlo, aquel hombre podría ser igual o más peligroso que el señor tenebroso.

\- Bien, divídanse en parejas y practiquen hechizos no verbales, han entendido? - Pregunto Severus con solemnidad mientras miraba a cada uno de sus estudiantes con seriedad.

\- Si, profesor Snape - dijeron todos al unisonó antes de separarse en parejas de sus respectivas casas.

Harry hizo pareja junto a Ron en cuanto Lavander comenzó a decirle al menor de los Weasley que a pesar de ser una simple práctica no estaría dispuesta a lanzarle hechizos, por lo que Hermione que en ese instante que estaba conformando pareja con el oji verde, ambos decidieron separarlos para no tener que escucharlos, por ello la castaña le tomo el brazo de la rubia llevándosela a rastras de ese lugar antes de que Ron comenzara a replicar sus palabras, que Severus le descuente puntos por ser infantiles y de paso evitar que los de la casa de la serpiente se burlaran de ellos por discutir por semejantes cosas.

De esta forma, el resto de los leones se conformaron de la siguiente manera, Dean hizo pareja junto a Seamus como era la costumbre si era por elección propia y Parvati con Neville que había comenzado a suspirar con algo de intranquilidad por no ser tan hábil a la hora de hacer un conjuro.

Por otro lado, el grupo que estaba conformado por las serpientes realizaron los siguientes emparejamientos, Draco se emparejo con Blaise, uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras que Theo se fue junto a una malhumorada Pansy Parkinson que a toda costa quería ser la pareja de Draco, pero de todas maneras se sintió librada de tener que escuchar las insistencias por parte de Millicent que en ese instante estaba comenzando a hacer la practica junto a Crabbe por la falta a clases de parte de Goyle al enfermarse del estomago, de esta forma Tracy al escuchar las instrucciones de Severus se emparejo con rapidez con Daphne la mayor de las hermanas Greengans, las cuales intentaban al igual que Pansy liberarse de las insistencias de Millicent.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de una tranquila practica cuando a Hermione se le acercaron por detrás con una enorme rapidez mientras la levantaban del piso provocando un grito lleno de sorpresa que hizo que el resto de los chicos se voltearan a ver lo qué había sucedido, Lavander no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia que se había acercado con gran sigilo a la castaña mientras la abrazaba con gran efusividad.

\- Harley? - pregunto con desconcierto la castaña al voltearse una vez que escucho una risa que provenía detrás de ella.

\- Hola Hermione - dijo sin dejar de reír la rubia.

\- Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en enfermería? - pregunto la castaña mirando a la rubia que sonreía sin preocupaciones.

\- Ahhh, eso!... Madame Pomfrey nos dejo salir un rato por lo que vine a ver junto a Joker que estaban haciendo - contesto de inmediato la arlequín mientras le hacía señas a Lavander para que se acercara.

\- Ya veo, pero no deberías estar aquí, estamos en medio de una clase y el profesor Snape se va a enfadar si nos encuentra sin estar haciendo lo que nos ordeno - dijo la castaña con rapidez mientras buscaba al jefe de la casa de las serpientes con la mirada para encontrarlo al lado del Joker el cual estaba revolviendo el cabello de Draco ante la mirada divertida de Blaise.

\- Que rayos…? - se pregunto la castaña con gran sorpresa al encontrar a su profesor intentando detener al payaso.

\- Entonces, que haces Severus? - pregunto el Joker mientras daba vueltas entre Draco y Blaise.

\- Estoy haciendo una clase, Joker, además no deberías estar fuera de la enfermería - dijo el ojinegro mirando al payaso que rio levemente.

\- Tranquilo, salimos con permiso de Madame Pomfrey, además estábamos caminando por allí y nos pidió no acércanos a Peeves, pero si quieres nos vamos - dijo el príncipe del crimen con una sonrisa ladeada al ver la reacción de Severus al escuchar el nombre de Peeves en medio de su explicación.

\- Esta bien, pueden quedarse, pero no interrumpan a los niños mientras están practicando - dijo Severus con el seño levemente fruncido mientras observaba como el peli verde sonreía abiertamente al lograr su objetivo.

\- Claro!... Harley! ven, vamos a sentaros bajo un árbol! - grito de un extremo a otro el payaso logrando que Harley se separara de las chicas mientras daba pequeños saltos.

\- _Entonces es por eso que Albus nos pidió ayer que vigilara que Peeves no se acercara a la enfermería_ \- pensó Severus mientras retomaba se alejaba de Draco que se acomodaba el cabello ante las burlas de Theo y Blaise.

A los pocos minutos paso algo similar a lo que había sucedido antes solo que esta vez Harley abrazo a Severus que suspiro con cansancio al darse cuenta de que debió llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato, el Joker mientras tanto se acerco para ver más de cerca lo que estaba haciendo Daphne y Tracy, mientras estas se reían de las cosas que Joker jugarretas del Joker. Severus se dio cuenta de que la presencia de ambos payasos alteraba la clase, aun así no podría imaginar las consecuencias que hubiese pasado si se hubieran encontrado con Peeves.

El resto de la clase paso de la misma manera, con las jugarretas de ambos payasos distrayendo a los leones y serpientes de lo que estaban haciendo, cosa que hizo Severus decidiera bajar puntos a escondidas a ambas casas, además decirle a Albus y Poppy que encerraran a ambos payasos en las mazmorras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 7: Bruce Wayne**

Una vez que Severus escucho desde los labios del príncipe del crimen el nombre de Peeves, supo de inmediato que no debía de dejar que ninguno de los dos payasos solos en ningún momento, por lo que una vez que la clase acabo decidió llevarlos el mismo hasta la enfermería.

En cuanto llego al lugar se percato de que hombre murciélago no se encontraba por ningún lado, con curiosidad el pelinegro se acerco hacia Madame Pomfrey que ordenaba el estante lleno de pomadas y pociones que tenia a disposición de la enfermeria.

\- Poppy, donde esta Batman? - pregunto Severus llegando al lado de la mujer que se giro con un libro entre sus brazos.

\- Esta en la oficina de Albus - respondió mientras veía de reojo al Joker que saltaba sobre la camilla en la que Batman dormía.

Severus se giro al ver como Poppy negaba con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de diversión y cansancio, encontrándose con la misma escena que la enfermera - _Pero que rayos?_ \- se pregunto mientras se acercaba al payaso que seguía saltando ante las risas de la rubia.

\- Baja de ahí, Joker - ordeno Severus con el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa que Joker no hizo caso e hizo que Severus se enfadase.

\- Tranquilo Severus… Joker podrías bajar de la camilla te puedes hacer daño - dijo con suavidad la enfermera logrando de inmediato que el payaso le hiciera caso mientras asentía a regañadientes y logrando una burla de parte de su arlequín.

\- Entonces, donde está el murciélago, Madame? - pregunto la rubia mientras el Joker se colocaba la gabardina que había dejado en el suelo antes de comenzar a saltar sobre la cama.

\- En la oficina del director - contesto mirando a Harley que asentía con lentitud mientras sonreía.

\- _Para que iría Batman hasta la oficina de Albus?_ \- se pregunto Severus mientras observaba como Poppy arreglaba la corbata del payaso que sonreía con locura.

\- Bien, todo listo, esta noche puedes mudarte hasta la habitación que te hemos asignado cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw - dijo Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Albus, eso será de gran ayuda - dijo Bruce mientras veía de reojo la máscara que estaba entre sus manos.

\- No es nada, es completamente comprensible el que no puedas estar con tu mascara puesta las veinticuatro horas.

\- Es incomodo el tener que dormir con la máscara puesta, si me hubiese estrellado solo no estaría en esta posición.

\- Tantos problemas ocasionaría que Joker y Harley se enteren de tu identidad, Bruce? - pregunto Albus con gran curiosidad.

\- De por si es inquietante el saber que están armando Caos, asesinando y destruyendo lo que ellos mismos crean en Gotham, pero si llegan a saber de mi identidad no solo yo estaría en problemas, también hay personas a quien quiero proteger - dijo mientras pensaba en Dick, Alfred, Lucius y muchos otros con los que tiene conexión.

\- Entiendo…. pero una pregunta, porque un murciélago? - pregunto mientras señalaba el símbolo dorado que tenia grabado en su pecho.

\- Desde niño me atemorizan y quería dar el mismo sentimiento de miedo a quienes dañan a los habitantes de Gotham y a la ciudad misma, ellos me reconocen como el caballero nocturno imponiendo aunque sea un poco de respeto entre ellos.

\- Es interesante sin duda, jamás había oído de semejante ciudad a pesar de haber ido muchas veces al mundo muggle, sin embargo, el saber que hay personas no mágicas que se identifican con nosotros es de gran inspiración para poder acabar con la guerra que se quiere iniciar. - dijo algo cabizbajo el director mientras observaba de reojo el diario de Tom el cual tenía en su interior una reliquia familiar para Voldemort, un segundo Horrocrux, la cual el mismo destruyo momentos antes de caer en tentación.

\- Madame Pomfrey me comento algo al respecto, hay muchos hombres como Voldemort en el mundo no mágico, a pesar de que presentan de formas distintas y con ideales muy diferentes. - pensó mientras recordaba a Bane y sobre todo a Ra's Al Ghul.

\- Hay muchos tipos de personas en ambos mundos Bruce, lo que si es cierto que nosotros debemos de mantener el equilibrio para ellos no destruyan lo que hemos podido realizar junto a muchas otras personas y con gran esfuerzo - dijo Albus levantándose de su asiento caminando hacia su Fenix que se encontraba examinando al hombre de negro que se encontraba sentado.

\- _Eso es muy cierto, Ra's siempre quiere eliminar el mal de las ciudades pero el mal para el no es el mismo mal que para mí, Joker tan solo quiere eliminar gente por diversión, Dos Caras quiere vengarse por la muerte de Rachael, Jason eliminar a los villanos como uno, después de su resurrección su mente quedo dañada, quizás fue por todo lo que Joker le hizo sufrir_ \- pensaba Bruce mientras observaba como Albus acariciaba al Fénix con gran cariño.

\- Bruce, una vez que estés recuperado al cien por ciento, te enseñare una habitación especial, la cual estoy seguro que podrá ayudarte para reconstruir tu avión - dijo Albus con una sonrisa paternal y logrando a su vez sorprender al murciélago.

\- E-Esta bien - dijo recordando la sonrisa de su difunto padre.

Albus asiento con ánimo antes de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina, Bruce se coloco una vez más la máscara antes de levantarse del asiento mientras observaba como Severus ingresaba a la habitación.

\- Severus, hijo, que te trae por aquí? - pregunto Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vine a verificar si no necesitabas algo, además me entere también que Madame Pomfrey trajo a Batman hasta aquí y pensé si podía ayudar en algo mas - dijo el pelinegro con solemnidad.

\- Pues si, sería de gran ayuda que llevaras a Batman hasta su nueva habitación, y antes de que digas algo Severus, tan solo puedo decirte que Batman tiene que quitarse la máscara de vez en cuando, en cuanto regreses necesito que traigas a los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

\- Para que requieres a los prefectos, Albus? - pregunto el jefe de Slytherin con curiosidad.

\- Ya te enteraras - dijo Albus con una sonrisa que hizo sospechar a Severus sobre la nueva idea que se le vino a la mente al anciano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7.5: Jack Napier**

 **POV Jack**

Quizás para algunas personas el escribir tanto en un día puede ser muy agotador pero para mí es bastante divertido, quiero que las personas de las demás generaciones conozcan la gran historia de nuestros antepasados.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que somos una familia demasiado grande y que nosotros nos hemos criado escuchando las aventuras de nuestros abuelos hace que todo esto que escriba sea demasiado, bueno les colocare un ejemplo, uno de mis abuelos es un payaso además de ser un asesino en serie y el hombre más buscado por toda la ciudad de Gotham incluso hasta estos días su nombre enmarca terror, su esposa, mi abuela, es una heroína de Guerra, una mujer bastante poderosa, incluso podría decir que es la mujer más fuerte de toda la liga, sin embargo a pesar de eso todos mis abuelos son muy fuertes, eso es lo interesante, como mis padres hace cinco años han tomado la posición de todos con el fin de que toda descansen de las guerras y las batallas que vivieron, nuestros padres nos han contado todas las aventuras que la primera generación ha vivido, aventuras que aún persisten si me atrevo decir, aventuras que yo también tendre en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente para hacerlo.

Fin POV Jack.

\- Jack - llamo un hombre de cabello verde y con los ojos color miel a la vez que entraba a la habitación en la el Joven que se encontraba mientras se acercaba con un gran mazo colgando sobre su espalda.

\- Papá - Contesto el rubio mientras se levantaba del asiento y miraba al peli verde.

\- jajaja...hijo, cuantas veces te he dicho tanto a ti y como a tus hermanos que no me llamen de esa forma? - dijo con gran diversión el mayor de los dos.

\- Muchas veces… Papá - dijo sonriendo a la vez que contestaba con simpleza el Joven Napier.

\- Porque solamente no me dices Joe - dijo el peli verde con una enorme sonrisa marcada por una antigua cicatriz.

\- Pues lamento desilusionarte pero no hare tal cosa - contesto el joven con firmeza .

\- Jajaja.. está bien, está bien ... aun así, recuerda el legado de los Napier... cuando cumplas tus dieciocho años obtendrás una sonrisa aun mas grande - dijo con orgullo mientras se tocaba la cicatriz en forma de sonrisa.

\- Un legado? es en serio?... Creo que es una estupidez el llevar una sonrisa marcada - susurro desanimado el joven rubio.

\- Si, es un legado que tu abuelo ha dejado. Me hizo esta sonrisa en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho años, bueno debo admitir que fue un alivio el que mamá interviniera para evitar que Samantha lo asesinara como había planeado, no creo que tu tía hubiese podido cargar con aquel peso - dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- Papá, Jamás me has contado cómo es que mi abuelo obtuvo su cicatriz en el rostro - pregunto con algo de confusión el rubio mientras miraba a su padre.

\- Bueno, esa es una historia no es muy agradable, Jakie quizás te la cuente otro día cuando este son todos tus hermanos. - contesto Joseph con algo diversión en su voz.

\- Si - contesto el oji azul con algo de resignación.

\- Bien... a lo que he venido - dijo mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba a un lado del joven mientras leía levemente el titulo de la historia que su hijo estaba escribiendo, sonrió lleno de orgullo antes de decirle - Jack Napier Potter, es cierto que eres novio de Hitsugime? - pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

Jack al escuchar la pregunta de su padre se sonrojo asintiendo levemente antes de decir - Pero no es incesto.

\- Que? por supuesto que no, Jack! en qué diablos estas pensando?... si bien es cierto se han criado como hermanos al igual que nosotros no quiere decir que ustedes sean hermanos, así que tranquilízate porque no es incesto.

\- Pero al parecer todos los de mi generación lo saben y a pesar de saberlo algunos no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos.

\- Es obvio que no reaccionaran bien si son sus hermanos, a todos los varones de la liga nos criaron con la única visión de proteger a nuestras hermanas y novias, a pesar de que ellas se puedan defender. - contesto el oji miel en un intento de aliviar el asunto.

\- Lo se... pero es que yo... - dijo Jack antes de ser interrumpido por su padre.

\- Pero nada, Jack, tan solo tienes que demostrar que eres digno para proteger a Hitsugime, asi tus cuñados sobreprotectores aceptaran el hecho de que su hermana está saliendo contigo. Jack a pesar de lo que diré que no viene al caso ten el valor de hacerlo tienes el honor de ser nieto de dos héroes de guerra como también poderosos guerreros Hermione Granger de Napier y Harry Potter además de los dos psicópatas más buscados en el mundo, Jack Napier, Harleen Quinzel de Potter, aunque ninguno de ellos hubiese querido verte de esta forma y además se avergonzarían de la forma en que te estoy aconsejando mientras los menciono - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón... tengo que demostrar que puedo proteger a Hitsugime- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa renovada.

\- Asi se habla, Hijo - dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y mirar directamente a los ojos de su hijo - es hora de que bajemos, luego puedes sigues escribiendo... La primera generación junto a cada uno de los líderes requieren de nuestra presencia - dijo Joseph mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

\- De todos nosotros? - pregunto el joven rubio mientras fruncia el seño.

\- Si, al parecer un ataque simultaneo a varios mundos… y al parecer también desde los paralelum - dijo saliendo dejando al joven boquiabierto.

\- Porque ellos habrían de aliarse nuevamente con los miembros del paralelum del odio? - se pregunto a la vez que tomaba su espada y salía del lugar aun sorprendido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 8: La decisión de Albus.**

 **Flash Back**

\- Severus, una vez que dejes a Batman en su habitación asegúrate de que ni Joker ni Harley estén cerca ni que sepan de su ubicación, es vital que ellos no se enteren de que Batman esta frente a la torre de Ravenclaw - pidió Albus mientras miraba de reojo a Batman que estaba acariciando a Fawkes.

\- Esta bien, pero porque en una habitación tan alejada? - pregunto Severus con algo de incomprensión.

\- Pues, tan solo digamos que es difícil para Batman el estar con la máscara puesta todo el día, además no queremos que algo malo suceda algo si Joker y Harley se enteran de su identidad - Explicó el anciano mientras observaba como Severus aun no comprendía aquella situación del todo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Bien… hemos llegado hasta tu nueva habitación… sin embargo, aun no comprendo porque Albus te asigno una habitación tan alejada - comento el oji negro mientras observaba con gran asombro como aquella habitación se encontraba muy alejada de la casa de las águilas.

\- Joker y Harley pueden buscarme pero suelen aburrirse pronto, por eso he pedido una habitación que no esté tan cercana de ellos y donde se me sea fácil moverme por la oscuridad - respondió el hombre murciélago mientras observaba detenidamente al hombre del cuadro que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la espera de Bruce.

\- Ya veo… Entonces, crees que te buscaran y te jugaran alguna especie de broma? - pregunto con algo de escepticismo Severus tan pronto como escucho las palabras del caballero de la noche.

\- Puede que se vean como un par de payasos comunes y corrientes pero no olvides que ambos son un par psicópatas que habitan en mi mundo, Harley suele ser inofensiva pero Joker en cambio puede hacer que la gente baile en su mano si es necesario, ha llenado un cementerio con personas, si Joker no fuese un paciente activo de Arkham estaría cumpliendo condena perpetua en Black Gate por múltiples crímenes contra la ciudad y sus habitantes - contesto el heredero de la fortuna Wayne de una manera sumamente normal, cosa que sorprendió de gran manera al jefe de la casa de las serpientes

\- _Con tan solo escuchar las palabras de Batman puedo comprender que de cierta forma Joker es similar a la loca de Bellatrix, sin embargo, el payaso tiene un par de diferencias, Joker es como un niño, además hasta ahora ha cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Albus, eso quiere decir que muy en el fondo Joker es un hombre en que se puede confiar, al contrario de Lestrange que es capaz de cualquier cosa por Voldemort_. - pensaba Severus a la vez que observaba como Bruce conversaba de manera tranquila con el hombre que estaba preguntándole sobre cuál sería contraseña que elegiría para entrar a su habitación.

-oooooo-

Un vez que un chico de primer año les anuncio que debían ir de inmediato a la oficina del director, los prefectos de la casa de los leones se encaminaban a paso rápido hacia su destino, Hermione a pesar de moverse lo más rápido que podía se preguntaba cual sería la razón por la que su director los convocaba de manera tan imprevista, Ron en cambio estaba quejándose en un intento de seguir el ritmo de la castaña.

\- Vamos Ron apresúrate! - regaño la castaña mientras observaba como el pelirrojo subía las escaleras rápidamente ante las palabras de su amiga.

\- Porque no te tranquilizas 'Mione?, de todos modos llegaremos hasta la oficina del profesor Dumbledore - dijo el menor de los Weasley haciendo suspirar con cansancio a la castaña.

\- Ron, tal vez el profesor Dumbledore nos quiere ver lo antes posible, no hay que dejar que nos esté esperando - dijo la castaña retomando su paso hacia la oficina de Albus mientras Ron sonreía divertido ante la actitud de la castaña.

\- No cambiaras nunca, verdad? - se pregunto el pelirrojo en un susurro mientras caminaba con rapidez tras la castaña.

-ooooo-

\- Para que nos querrá el profesor Dumbledore en su oficina? - pregunto Pansy mientras caminaba junto a Draco que estaba pensando en lo mismo.

\- Pues eso es lo que me gustaría saber - dijo pensativo el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy mientras caminaba al lado de Pansy a través de un pasillo del séptimo piso que daba hacia la oficina de Albus.

\- _Que extraño es todo esto_ \- pensó la pelinegra antes de escuchar un par de voces conocidas discutiendo a unos metros tras ellos.

\- Weasley y Granger - dijo Draco una vez que se giro hacia ambos leones que se acercaban mientras discutían.

\- Como pueden ser amigos y discutir todo el tiempo? - pregunto Pansy mientras tomaba la mano del rubio con la intención de seguir caminando.

\- Que haces? - pregunto Malfoy una vez que Pansy lo obligo a caminar.

\- Estamos en medio de un pasillo sin nadie más que nosotros cuatro y los cuadros si comenzamos alguna discusión o lanzarnos hechizos el profesor Dumbledore podría castigarnos, así que por tan solo esta vez no discutamos con ellos - pidió la princesa de las serpientes sin dejar de caminar y dejando sorprendido a Draco.

\- Estas cambiada Pansy, sin embargo, tu también te habrías detenido para discutir con Granger - dijo el rubio agarrándole la mano con firmeza a la pelinegra que le sonrió.

\- Los tiempos cambian Draco - dijo a la vez que le sonreía con algo de tristeza cosa que el rubio supo de inmediato el significado de esa sonrisa.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insensatez - grito Severus haciendo que el par de Serpientes se voltearan con una sonrisa algo burlona al ver a ambos leones avergonzados por su jefe de casa a la vez que veian que Severus se acercaba a ellos.

\- Veo que están los cuatro… Albus los llamo para discutir sobre algo importante, por lo que les pediré, que dejen sus tontas rivalidades de lado... a menos claro, que quieran perder puntos - Dijo Severus antes de guiar a través de la escalera de caracol a los cuatro prefectos.

-oooo-

\- Ellos deberían llegar pronto, así que tomen asiento - ofreció el anciano a ambos payasos que se encontraban al lado de Poppy.

\- Gracias Albus - dijo Poppy tomando asiento a un lado de Harley mientras Joker miraba con gran curiosidad a Fawkes.

Luego de un par minutos de espera, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, con un suave adelante, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Severus y a los cuatro prefectos.

\- Aquí están, Albus - anuncio Severus una vez que cerró la puerta tras él.

-Bien! Bien! - dijo con ánimo el anciano antes de proseguir - Joker, Harley, ya conocen a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley… supongo que ahora solo queda por presentarles al Joven Malfoy y a la señorita Parkinson.

\- No creo que sea necesario Albus, ya los conocen - contesto Severus con seriedad mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ambos payasos que asentían divertidos.

\- Oh, ya veo… entonces eso facilita las cosas… Los llame a ustedes cuatro como prefectos de sus respectivas casas porque he decidido que ustedes serán los respectivos ayudantes de a Joker y Harley a adaptarse al ambiente del castillo - dijo Albus dejando a todos llenos de asombro.

\- Entonces lo que habías decidido es dejar a estos chicos a su cargo? - pregunto con el seño semi fruncido el jefe de Slytherin.

\- Si lo dices de esa forma suena muy es rudo Severus, no, lo que quiero es que la casa de Slytherin albergue a Joker mientras que Gryffindor a Harley, durante el tiempo que estén aquí en el castillo.

 _\- Albus, ya sé lo que pretendes, quieres mantener vigilados a estos dos payasos con las personas que sabes que harán lo que les pidan, además de ayudar a los Slytherin a que sepan cómo es convivir con Muggle y que este tenga una personalidad psicótica_. - pensó Severus mientras miraba fijamente a Albus que sonreía abiertamente

\- Por nuestra parte no hay problema en que Harley se quede en la torre de Gryffindor, Profesor Dumbledore. - contesto la castaña con una sonrisa solemne que contagio a Ron y al mismo director.

\- De nuestra parte tampoco hay inconvenientes en que Joker se quede en Slytherin - Contesto el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes a excepción de Albus, los payasos y Pansy que sonreía orgullosa.

\- Malfoy ha dicho eso? - pregunto Ron en un susurro mientras miraba a la castaña que estaba sorprendida al igual que el.

\- Si, lo ha dicho - contesto la castaña girando su rostro hacia el pelirrojo aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del Príncipe de la casa de las serpientes.

\- _Lucius, Narcissa, su hijo está cambiando para mejor, pero eso les traerá problemas a ustedes con Voldemort y Bellatrix._ \- pensó Severus con algo de preocupación a pesar de que aun no salía de su impresión.


	10. Chapter 10

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 9: Cuando las cosas cambian.**

\- Albus, que es lo que pretendes? - pregunto Severus con algo de desconfianza una vez que quedo a solas con el anciano.

\- Oh vamos, Severus, porque crees que asignar a Harley y Joker a Gryffindor y Slytherin tiene algún propósito? - pregunto Albus con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión.

\- Albus - llamo con un tono peligroso el jefe de la casa de Slytherin al anciano que le sonrió paternalmente.

\- Esta bien Severus, tu ganas. Tal vez solo sean ideas mías o quizás imaginaciones pero siento que la llegada de ellos tres va a poder hacer un cambio a favor del mundo mágico - dijo finalmente el anciano mientras observaba detenidamente a Severus que contraía el rostro con incomprensión.

\- Un cambio?... de qué tipo de cambio hablas? - pregunto lleno de curiosidad el pelinegro.

\- Un cambio del que estoy totalmente seguro podrá efectuarse - Afirmo Albus con total seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Ya veo, entonces se puede saber cuál es ese cambio? - pregunto con seriedad el ojinegro.

\- La unión entre nuestras casas verde y rojo - dijo Albus con una sonrisa animosa.

\- _La unión de dos casas enemigas? Hace siglos que son enemigas y podrán unirse gracias a dos Muggles dementes?_ \- se pregunto Severus a la vez que miraba a Albus que sonreía sin titubear de sus palabras.

-ooooo-ooooo-

 **Veinte minutos después de haber salido del despacho de Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Algún pasillo del Quinto Piso del castillo.**

\- Entonces realmente se harán cargo del Joker - dijo aun sorprendido el menor de los Weasley a una pensativa castaña que estaba cruzada de brazos a la espera de la rubia que hablaba animadamente con Joker y el dúo de serpientes.

\- Si, lo harán - dijo la castaña antes de pensar _\- Todo esto es extraño, Malfoy y Parkinson aceptaron de inmediato el poder custodiar a Joker, creí que ellos seguían los ideales de Voldemort pero, como tal vez siempre nos peleamos no vemos sus intenciones reales, no, no es eso, algo mas está pasando y quiero saber que es._

\- Hermione, Harley quiere conocer la torre - dijo el pelirrojo sacando a la ojimiel de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh? Ah, si! Claro… vamos - dijo la castaña girándose para ir en dirección a su torre.

\- Bien!... nos vemos chicos! - dijo la rubia con gran animo siguiendo a Hermione y Ron.

\- Adiós Harley! Adiós Chicos! - grito el payaso con una enorme sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Draco y Pansy miraron algo contraído al payaso ante tal reacción.

\- Que? Tengo algo en la cara? - Pregunto el payaso antes de comenzar a reír descontroladamente asustando a las serpientes en el proceso.

-ooooooo-ooooooo-

\- Harry? - llamo Ginny al ojiverde que estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común leyendo un libro de pociones.

\- Si, Ginny? - pregunto el pelinegro volteándose a mirar a la pequeña Weasley.

\- Donde fue Hermione? - pregunto Ginny mirando a Harry.

\- 'Mione y Ron fueron llamados por el profesor Dumbledore, pero ya deben estar por regresar - comento el ojiverde mirando a la pelirroja que asentía mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Ya veo… sabes porque los habrá llamado? - pregunto curiosa la menor de los Weasley.

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber - comento el elegido con una sonrisa antes de seguir - Y para que necesitas a 'Mione?

\- Ah, por nada importante… me surgió una duda mientras hacia el trabajo que nos asigno McGonagall y le quiero preguntar de que se trata.

\- Entiendo… pues yo estaría encantado en ayudarte pero estoy seguro de que Hermione podrá explicártelo mejor - comento Harry con diversión antes escuchar unos pasos acercándose desde la entrada.

\- Woow… entonces tienes que decirle la contraseña a la señora gorda para entrar? - pregunto con entusiasmo la rubia antes de fijar su mirada en Harry y Ginny. - Pero si es Harry y una pequeña pelirroja! Que tal están ~ ? - pregunto juguetona la Arlequín del Joker.

\- _Con que ella es Harley Quinn, es la primera vez que estamos frente a frente para hablar_ \- pensó la pelirroja antes de acercarse a la rubia y estirarle la mano - Un gusto soy Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron.

\- Vaya ~ que sorpresa ~ - dijo con una sonrisa divertida mirando de reojo a Ron que también sonreía antes de tomar la mano de la pequeña pelirroja y decir sonriente - el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Harleen pero todos me llaman Harley.

Mientras eso sucedía, Harry se acerco a Hermione para preguntarle con curiosidad - Que hace ella aquí?.

\- El profesor Dumbledore quiere que Harley se aloje aquí en la torre mientras que Joker se quedara en Slytherin - dijo la castaña simplificando las cosas.

\- Que?... pero no sería más conveniente tener a ambos aquí? Quizás Joker sea un maniático pero aun así no estará a salvo de… - dijo Harry antes de ser interrumpido por la castaña que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Joker estará bien, eso es seguro… al parecer hay ciertas cosas que han estado cambiando y nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta de ello… fue el mismo Malfoy que acepto el que Joker se alojara en Slytherin y Parkinson al parecer ya no esta tan dispuesta a insultarme como antes pero hay algo que no comprendo… Que es lo que los hizo cambiar? - pregunto la castaña mientras observaba de reojo como Harley escuchaba emocionada sobre los hermanos Weasley.

\- De que estás hablando? Ellos no han cambiado en absoluto, sabes que pienso que ellos seguirán los pasos de sus padres y estarán a las órdenes de Voldemort no entiendo cómo podrían… - dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir la castaña a través de lo dicho por la ojimiel y por el mismo - Temen el tener que trabajar para un maniático como Voldemort y ser castigados como ha pasado como padres… ahora entiendo lo que dices 'Mione! Tal vez se han dado cuenta de qué lado elegir o alejarse de lo que se viene.

\- Quizás al ver como su padre era enviado a Azkaban y que su apellido era manchado nuevamente como un seguir leal a Voldemort le ha hecho ver algo distinto… te puedo decir que Theodore Nott, un amigo muy cercano de Malfoy siempre me saluda amablemente, creí que solo estaba jugando conmigo y me anime a preguntarle, sabes lo que me dijo? que no había razón alguna para seguir creyendo en esa estupidez de la sangre y quienes son mejores que otros, los tiempos han cambiado, sin embargo, hay cosas que no comprendo pero si se que Malfoy y Parkinson están distintos y eso es evidente, ya casi ni los enfrentamos y no creo que sea por alguna orden de Voldemort. - comento la castaña impresionando al elegido con cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

 _\- Entonces…las cosas seguirán cambiando? -_ _se pregunto el ojiverde mirando a la castaña que aun lo miraba convencida de sus palabras que aun lo miraba convencida de sus palabras._


	11. Chapter 11

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 10: Ideales.**

 **15 de Noviembre 2011**

 **Hogwarts**

Han pasado dos semanas y media desde que Joker, Harley y Batman llegasen al castillo, y con ello a mostrarse muchos cambios para todos los miembros del castillo y sobre todo para algunos miembros pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin.

Todo comenzó cuando Joker llego por primera vez a las mazmorras, en ese instante se armo un gran revuelo entre los mismos miembros, los cuales en ese minuto se encontraban en la sala común; algunos que seguían firmemente los ideales del señor tenebroso y los que claramente no querían por ningún motivo unirse a él. Pansy, harta de las quejas que provenían principalmente de Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent y algunos chicos de quinto y séptimo curso, alzo la voz enfadada lo cual hizo que Joker comenzase a reír casi sin descontrol una vez que terminase la discusión.

Severus al conocer a los miembros de su casa sabía que algo como eso podría suceder ante la llegada del payaso. Una vez que llego hasta la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con aquella escena y mando a todos a sus respectivos dormitorios, no sin antes de colocar una advertencia que todos pudieron captar de buena y mala forma.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Harley a Gryffindor fue totalmente distinta, todos los leones le dieron una grata bienvenida, además de también preguntarle cosas que la rubia contesto con gran agrado.

Como las cosas iban de ese modo, se creía que todo iba a ir bien durante algún tiempo, no obstante, no fue como creían, a la mañana siguiente de la llegada de Joker a las mazmorras, Crabbe y Goyle enviaron noticias a sus padres sobre los nuevos huéspedes, por lo que Voldemort ya estaba enterado de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo dentro del castillo.

A pesar de todo, aquel día iba a ser distinto para todo el mundo incluyendo a los nuevos residentes de castillo, los cuales no esperaron que los cambios que se iban mostrando fuesen tan notorios dentro de esos muros.

Dentro de la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba Draco, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, leyendo atentamente el libro que tenía entre sus manos, ajeno a todo a su alrededor, no le apetecía escuchar las palabras de algunos de sus compañeros, los cuales se negaban a aceptar a un muggle en su casa. Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos y leyendo con gran atención el libro no se percato de la presencia de cierta persona, que sonreía divertido ante el rostro serio del príncipe de Slytherin.

\- Porque tan serio, Draco? - pregunto con diversión el payaso. Inclusive para él era irónico preguntar aquello a una persona que no tenía intención alguna de asesinar.

Draco se sobresalto al escuchar las palabras del Joker tan cerca de él, cerro el libro mirando al oji verde con algo de seriedad ante tal acción.

\- No estoy serio, solo estaba concentrado en la lectura - contesto el joven justificando sus acciones.

\- Ah, sí? Pues déjame decirte que una buena lectura también se puede hacerse con una sonrisa en el rostro - dijo el príncipe payaso del crimen acrecentando la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

\- Tal vez, pero no estoy de humor para sonreír en estos momentos - mascullo el rubio mirando al Joker que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Pero que dices, Draco? Cualquier momento es bueno para sonreír.

\- Eso es en serio?... Entonces, dime qué harías tu, si tus cada una las acciones que has hecho a través de muchos años fueron a través de ideales que te fueron implantados?... Ideales que podrían incluso acabar con la vida de gente inocente. - Pregunto Draco con seriedad, seriedad que incluso contagio al Joker al momento de responder

\- Esos son ideales falsos, Draco, cada uno de los ideales que existen en el mundo son hechos para uno mismo en conjunto para el bien o mal de algunos. Pero a pesar de ello, esos ideales se moldean en ti y tú los implantas como te estime conveniente, en ningún momento un ideal es similar a otro. Tu creas tus ideales, querido Draco, sin importar lo que las demás personas te digan.

Draco quedo asombrado ante las palabras del Joker, luego de unos instantes recordó las palabras que una vez su madre le había dicho "Haz lo que tú quieras para tu vida y lo que creas que es justo para ella". En ese entonces aun creía en las palabras de su padre, en las palabras que escuchaba, sobre en aquel entonces, su modelo a seguir. Todo cambio cuando regreso el señor tenebroso, esos ideales comenzaron a debilitarse en cuanto se percato de las vidas que se perderían a lo largo de aquella guerra, fue entonces cuando Draco se percato que las palabras del Joker eran ciertas, los ideales son creaciones propias y ninguno es igual. Entonces ¿porque los mortifagos creen en los ideales de Voldemort?

Joker miraba divertido las acciones de Draco antes de decirle - Creo comprender ahora los comportamientos de algunos de tus compañeros en cuanto llegue, algunos me aceptaban otros no lo hacían hasta incluso hoy no lo aceptan, sin embargo, acatan las ordenes de Severus. Como necesitaba respuestas fui a buscarlas y no me agradaron mucho las cosas que escuche.

\- Cuales fueron las respuestas que te dieron? - pregunto Draco con curiosidad, sin dejar de lado aquella pregunta en su mente.

\- Acerca de aquel hombre que le denominan el señor tenebroso, aquel hombre mata sin ningún otro propósito que tener liderazgo sobre otros de una manera cruel. Crueldad con la que estoy sumamente familiarizado, sin embargo, la discriminación que hace con respecto a la sangre es una total estupidez, porque asesina aquellas personas que no pertenecen a un linaje de sangre a través de siglos? - pregunto el Joker con una mirada maniática que hizo estremecer a Draco.

\- Porque según él, el mundo de la magia no debería ser para nadie más que para las familias con linaje sangre Pura. Quiere eliminar a todos aquellos que "ensucien" nuestra sangre. Algunos están de acuerdo con aquel ideal retorcido, otros no y están en contra de aquel hombre, aquellas son familias sangre pura y son denominadas traidoras a las sangre y también son blanco para ser eliminados. Algunos le siguen para resguardo pero otros por un ideal similar - Dijo Draco antes de percatarse de que de alguna forma las respuestas sobre Voldemort y sus seguidores iban llegando a él poco a poco; lamentándose a su vez el no poder hacer nada por impedir la guerra que se avecinaba.

\- Entonces, ahí tienes, el solo quiere un reino de terror, lo cual claramente me encanta, pero no de la forma en que lo hace. Asesina sin ningún otro propósito que aquel y eso es lo que no me agrada de ese hombre - dijo el peli verde molesto mientras sonreía levemente a la vez que se levantaba del sofá acercándose a la chimenea, recordando entonces las palabras de cierta chica horas antes.

 **Flash Back.**

\- Vaya ~ Cada vez que te encuentro estás leyendo algún libro - dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba a una chica castaña que leía tranquilamente sentada en la base de un árbol en la entrada del bosque prohibido.

\- Pues leer una gran pasión para mí - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del lugar en que estaba sentada.

\- Ya veo y que hacías aquí en un día tan frio como este? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a la castaña que se acomodaba la capa.

\- Ordenaba mis pensamientos - contesto de inmediato la castaña mirando al Joker.

\- Mientras leías? - pregunto extrañado el payaso sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Si, digamos que me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas, de vez en cuando lo hago de esta manera… mas en estos tiempos - contesto lo ultimo la oji miel mediante un susurro.

\- A que te refieres? Sucede algo en estos tiempos? - pregunto con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

La castaña sonrió ante el tono de voz empleado por el payaso por lo que solo atino a responder - Tiempos de guerra, Joker.

\- Algo así he escuchado - dijo el peli verde recordando su conversación con Madame Pomfrey.

\- Es preocupante el que ustedes tal vez se vean envueltos en esto - mascullo la castaña a un lado del Joker mientras se caminaba en dirección al castillo.

\- Quizás, pero una matanza por mi mano no estaría mal - dijo el oji verde caminando al lado de la castaña.

\- Que? - pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

\- Si nos vemos envueltos en esto, yo matare a quien Albus Dumbledore me diga… estoy en deuda con el - dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad y diversión.

\- Lo único que te pedirá es que te quedes al margen de los mortifagos y de su señor - contesto con seriedad la castaña.

\- Que? porque? - pregunto con algo de desilusión el Joker.

\- Ellos no son psicópatas como tú, ellos imparten los ideales demenciales de su señor.

\- Y cuáles son esos ideales? - pregunto el oji verde con curiosidad.

\- Asesinar a hijos de Muggles, traidores a la sangre y Mestizos - respondió de manera automática la castaña.

\- Entonces, ese hombre los discrimina por su status de sangre? - pregunto con seño fruncido el príncipe del Crimen.

\- Si… Sin embargo, Harry es el más perjudicado, el es a quien Voldemort quiere asesinar pero aun así quiere su reino con solamente magos de sangre pura que sigan sus ideales.

\- Entonces tu también estas en peligro - dijo afirmando sus palabras con una extraña sensación que provenía desde la boca del estomago.

\- Así es, soy hija de padres Muggle, la primera bruja de mi familia, de tan solo saber mi ascendencia, según él, ya estoy condenada.

Joker dejo de caminar mirando como la castaña le devolvía la mirada cargada de determinación, lo cual sonrió con una mezcla de locura y admiración.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Mientras recordaba las palabras de la castaña el peli verde, sabía que por el tono de voz que ella utilizo en ese momento no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Conocía aquella mirada que ella le había dado en aquel instante en que el interrumpió su caminata anonadado por sus palabras, durante ese día en el que aquel hombre asesino a su madre frente a sus ojos. Luchar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 11: Sentimientos Confusos.**

 **Gotham City.**

 **Invernadero de la ciudad - Guarida de Hiedra Venenosa**

Hiedra caminaba con nerviosismo de una esquina a otra dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba junto a Dos Caras, Espantapájaros, acertijo y pingüino, Harvey que se encontraba sentado en un sofá al centro de la habitación, paso su mirada en todos los que se encontraban presentes, todos ellos hablaban de cosas diferentes, sin recordar del porque fueron convocaron, suspiro levemente antes de levantarse del asiento y dirigirse hacia la pelirroja con el fin de detener su incansable caminata por la habitación, una vez que logro tranquilizar a Hiedra se giro hacia los demás y dijo lo más alto que pudo. - Chicos! - ninguno de los otros tres escucho la voz de Dent, suspiro con desesperación mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente. - _Como es posible que en una habitación con solo cinco personas no hayan escuchado_ \- Escuchen de una vez, malditos locos! - controlando su ira ante tal situación.

\- Harvey, eso no era necesario - se quejo Crane levantándose del asiento en que se encontraba.

\- Claro que era necesario, Jonathan! Porque crees que los llamamos hasta aquí!? - pregunto Harvey con el seño fruncido.

\- Por la desaparición de Joker y Harley, no? - pregunto Edward con algo de duda.

\- Exactamente!, esa es la razón, Nigma!... Hace semanas que salieron de la ciudad y Batman fue tras ellos a los pocos días, Hace más de dos semanas que debieron haber regresado! - exclamo Hiedra con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

\- Y si tal vez ya regresaron?

\- Oswald, si hubiesen regresado Joker estaría en Arkham junto a Harley y nosotros habriamos visto la noticia, además de que si Batman ya hubiese regresado nos estaría buscando, hubiese arrestado a Zsas y a Croc . - contesto Dent con el seño fruncido.

\- Sin embargo, Víctor, es el menor de todos los males - dijo Crane con una sonrisa.

\- Lo es para nosotros, no para Gordon - contesto Nigma con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con su báculo.

\- Si, si, bien por Zsas y todo pero tenemos que concentrarnos en la situación en la que estamos ahora… tenemos que encontrar a Joker y Harley. - Dijo Hiedra con seriedad mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

\- Y como haremos eso? No podemos salir todos de Gotham - manifiesto Pingüino mirando a los presentes.

\- Eso lo sabemos perfectamente Oswald, sería muy notorio- expreso con cansancio la pelirroja.

\- Entonces que es lo que haremos? - pregunto Crane

\- Vamos a tener que idear un plan - dijo Harvey con una sonrisa ladina motivando a todos los villanos que se encontraban en el lugar.

 **Hogwarts**

 **Sala común de Gryffindor.**

\- Hermione! - exclamo Harley con alegría mientras la abrazaba.

\- Harley! - grito la castaña sorprendida ante la efusividad de la rubia.

\- El libro que me prestaste es fabuloso! Jamás habría imaginado tales cosas - comenzó a decir con gran animo la arlequín.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa ante el rostro sorprendido de Ron.

\- Espera, le has prestado un libro? - pregunto con asombro el menor de los Weasley.

\- Si, Ron… un libro de Historia de magia - contesto la castaña mirándolo con seriedad.

\- De… Historia? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo con el rostro desencajado de asombro.

\- Cual es el problema que 'Mione le haya pasado un libro a Harley para que se entretenga mientras no está con Joker o con nosotros, Ron? - pregunto el ojiverde con extrañez.

\- Pues no, no hay problema…. tan solo creí que Harley no es del tipo de persona que lee - dijo el pelirrojo algo avergonzado.

\- Ahhh es eso jajaja puedo no parecerlo pero en realidad soy una cerebrito jejeje… lo digo porque soy la ex psiquiatra del Asilo Arkham y atendí personalmente a Joker antes de haber perdido la cabeza jajaja; además, leer, es la única forma de pasar los días aburridos mientras estoy encerrada en el asilo, esa es una de las ventajas del haber sido psiquiatra del asilo jajajaja - relato Harley con ánimo mientras miraba como el trio de oro mas Ginny, Neville y Lavander la miraban con suma atención.

\- Eso es… asombroso - dijo Harry con una sonrisa llena de admiración.

\- Jajaja no es para tanto - dijo la rubia entre risas y con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

\- _Se ve muy linda_ \- pensó el ojiverde mirando a la rubia reír - _eeeh!?_ \- grito mentalmente al percatarse de que había pensado - _No, no puede ser! que significa esto?_ \- pensó nuevamente el elegido sorprendido de aquellos repentinos pensamientos que le produjeron una sensación extraña.

Tales gestos no pasaron desapercibidos por la castaña pero si para los demás que estaban escuchando atentamente como Harley les relataba historias que sucedían dentro del asilo mental en que alguna vez trabajo.

\- _Harry_ \- pensó la castaña con una sonrisa cargada de ternura al ver a su amigo divagar a su lado antes de girar su rostro hacia la rubia que hablaba animadamente sobre su paso por Arkham como psiquiatra. - _Espero que Harry no salga herido una vez que Harley se haya ido, quizás también sea buena idea que me acerque un poco más a Joker y conocer su historia_ \- pensó nuevamente la castaña sonrojándose haciendo competencia con el cabello de los Weasley - _Espera porque habría de acércame a ese hombre, conocer su historia y sobre todo porque me estoy sonrojando?_ \- pensó nuevamente la ojimiel un poco nerviosa al no saber cómo responderse aquellas preguntas con una sensación inquietante en su interior.

-oooooooooooooo-

Batman caminaba lenta y rigurosamente a través de los terrenos del castillo, camino a paso lento y seguro por las orillas del lago negro acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde se estrello junto a los payasos. La primera vez que estuvo en el lugar observo con gran detenimiento como había quedado su bati - avión al momento de estrellarse, después de unos días y dejar de lado la desesperación que le recorrió el cuerpo al ver el estado deplorable en que quedo el avión decidió volver y buscar algunas cosas que podrían servir y que tendría que reemplazar en el momento de comenzar su reconstrucción.

De un momento a otro sintió una presencia detrás de el, se giro dando un suspiro cargado de resignación al encontrarse con la personas que menos quería ver en aquel instante, el Joker.

\- Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto sin emoción alguna en su voz el caballero nocturno.

\- Yo? - pregunto el Joker con una sonrisa inocente antes de caminar como si estuviese saltando sobre rocas - Estaba caminando… dando un paseo.

\- Si claro - respondió el murciélago con sarcasmo que provoco una risa molesta en el payaso.

\- Estas pensando en la situación de Gotham? - pregunto con un tono infantil demostrando una vez más la locura que poseía el payaso.

\- Durante dos semanas he pensado en la situación de la ciudad… cuando escapaste, soltaste a Croc y Zsas para mantenerme más ocupado de lo que ya estaba. No di con ninguno, solo con la mafia - dijo Bruce con un tono enfadado.

\- Oww, entonces no te gusto el regalo de despedida que dejamos con Harley - dijo el príncipe del crimen fingiendo sentirse dolido ante las palabras de Batman.

\- No seas tonto, Joker, en cuanto te estás en Arkham la mafia tomo lugar, al igual en el instante en que te fuiste de la ciudad para encontrarte con Ra's al Ghul, te temen a más no poder, destrozaste una familia entera, solo quedaron unos cuantos sobrevivientes de ella y ahora trabajan para ti - dijo el murciélago con seriedad ante la mirada divertida que colocaba el Joker.

\- No puedes negar que hicimos un buen trabajo con mi querida Harley - dijo en un tono lleno de orgullo y diversión.

\- Asesinaron a más 45 personas solo porque tu lo consideraste divertido… - decía el murciélago mientras se alejaba del Joker el cual le daba la espalda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No tienes sentido del humor, Batsy - susurro sin dejar de sonreír mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, recordando en ese instante los rostros de Draco y Hermione aquella tarde. Joker rio al recordar la situación, rio al recordar cuan cruel y divertida era la vida y el destino.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12: Conversaciones y e inicios de Planes.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol se alzaba anunciando el nuevo día con todo su esplendor a pesar del frió congelante de noviembre demostrando como el invierno se iba acercando a pasos agigantados. Harley abrió los ojos lentamente, hace varios días se encontraba compartiendo la habitación con las chicas de sexto año de la casa de los leones.

Luego de haber despertado por completo, se levanto estirando sus brazos y piernas, se quito el pijama y se coloco un pantalón y una playera dispuesta a salir a correr por los terrenos del castillo. Avanzo unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un lado de la cama de la castaña para observar la hora - Son las 6:07 de la mañana - pensó al ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama de la prefecta que en ese instante se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, la rubia observo por un momento a la castaña antes de pensar - No creo que se mala idea que ella comience a ejercitarse - pensó la arlequín recordando la situación que atravesaba aquel mundo.

Harley suspiro levemente antes de realizar un asentamiento firme ante su decisión, se sentó suavemente sobre la cama, sonrió levemente mientras se inclinaba hacia el oído de la leona y le susurro - Pss, Hermione, despierta… vamos, despierta.

La ojimiel se removió con incomodidad ante la acción de Harley que sonrió con diversión, se acerco nuevamente al oído de Hermione y volvió a susurrarle - vamos, despierta, `Mione.

Hermione volvió a removerse entre las sabanas, lanzando a su vez un leve quejido de protesta antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos con pereza. - Harley? - pregunto con extrañez al ver a la rubia sentada a su lado en la cama.

\- Buenos días ~ - dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

\- Buenos días - dijo la castaña algo desorientada sentándose en la cama. Giro sus ojos hacia el despertador y los abrió desorbitadamente al ver la hora. - Harley, son las seis de la mañana.

\- Si ~ son las seis de la mañana, en el poco tiempo que llevo en este lugar se que te levantas a las 7:30 para alistarte e ir a desayunar para ir a clases. - dijo rodando un poco los ojos por la rutinaria vida que llevaba la castaña en el castillo.

\- Si, esa es mi rutina cinco días a la semana - contesto monótonamente la castaña recostándose nuevamente mientras tapaba su cuerpo con las sabanas.

\- Ah, no señorita, usted se levanta y saldrá a correr conmigo - dijo quitando las sabanas de encima de la castaña.

Hermione miro asombrada a la Arlequín ante sus palabras, se sentó de inmediato en la cama, diciendo torpemente que aquello era innecesario - Harley, agradezco tu oferta pero no soy una persona deportiva, es más, soy de ir a la biblioteca luego un día muy largo.

\- jajaja, vamos Mione, será divertido, además es bueno estirar las piernas de vez en cuando - dijo levantándose y agarrando el brazo de la castaña.

\- No, en serio, gracias pero paso… Ah! Harley, recuerda que tengo clases - dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor con rapidez causándole gracia a la ex psiquiatra del asilo Arkham.

\- Hermione, te prometo que estaremos de regreso a las 7:15… vamos! - dijo la rubia esta vez soltando el brazo de la castaña y alzándola en brazos.

\- Harley! - dijo con sorpresa la leona causando la risa de la rubia.

\- Vamos, colócate un pantalón cómodo y una playera - dijo Harley con una sonrisa ante el suspiro resignado de Hermione.

\- Esta bien, tan solo espera un poco - dijo Hermione caminando con resignación hacia su baúl.

-o-o-o-o-

Riddle y Espantapájaros, caminaban con gran rapidez por las calles semi desiertas de la ciudad de Gotham, su parte del plan no se podía realizar a plena luz del día donde todos los policías estaban más activos debido a las acciones de algunos lunáticos y de la mafia.

El día anterior cinco de los villanos más temidos y respetados de la ciudad habían creado un plan, donde, tanto ellos como los demás iniciaron los preparativos la noche anterior.

Se había iniciado con una pequeña fiesta que Pingüino realizo en su casino donde llego gran parte de la mafia. Con ellos en el casino de Oswald en conjunto a algunos villanos más importantes de la ciudad, la policía estaría atenta a cualquier movimiento que ellos hicieran, el más mínimo, les haría arrestarlos. Gracias a aquella distracción Harvey y Hiedra comenzaron su parte moviéndose con gran libertad por el lado este de la ciudad, hacia la guarida del espantapájaros. En ese lugar les estaría esperando un auto que les ayudaría a llegar hasta el límite de la ciudad. Desde ese entonces comenzaría una nueva fase del plan, donde aquel mismo instante se realizara por parte de Crane y Nigma, ambos están por llegar a un callejón oscuro dispuestos a despertar la locura de un inactivo Víctor Zsas y con ello llevarlo hasta el centro de la ciudad donde le apresarían.

Todos crearon aquel plan con el fin de causar un poco de terror en la ciudad, llevando las pruebas directamente al mismo Zsas, dejarían de lado por el momento a la búsqueda de Harvey, Hiedra y de ellos mismos de la ciudad.

-oooo-ooooo-ooooo-

Habían pasado exactamente veinte minutos desde que habían comenzado a correr, una vez que habían estirado lo suficiente, comenzaron a correr por la orilla del lago visualizando levemente a unos cuantos metros el avión destrozado. Harley iba unos cuantos metros por delante de Hermione la cual demostraba que se encontraba sumamente cansada, había comenzado con un buen ritmo que al paso de unos pocos minutos iba disminuyendo, Harley se volteo percatándose del estado de Hermione y paro su carrera para esperarla.

\- Y eso que no necesitabas ejercitarte - dijo con una pizca de seriedad y diversión.

\- Creo que tenias razón, si llegase la guerra ahora mismo no sabría cuanto aguantaría si tuviese que huir - dijo la castaña tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que llenaban sus pulmones.

\- Ves? es mejor estar bien preparado - dijo la rubia tendiéndole una botella con agua que la castaña recibió gustosa.

\- Si, es cierto, Harry y Ron se ejercitan por estar en el equipo de Quidditch pero yo no juego - _Quizás eso nos paso la cuenta en el departamento de misterios_ \- pensó la castaña al recordar lo ocurrido meses atrás.

\- Es increíble la historia de este mundo, sin duda, el destino juega bastante bien - dijo la rubia sin un mínima muestra de cansancio en su voz.

\- Crees en el destino? - Pregunto con algo de sorpresa la castaña.

\- Pues nada pasa por que si, Mione. Observa bien todo esto, alguna vez te has preguntado como llegaste hasta aquí? Porque por lo que se, eres hija de padres no magos, entonces, como llego a ti la magia? Por medio del destino o por mera coincidencia? - pregunto Harley mirando a la castaña que estaba sorprendida y absorta ante las palabras de la mayor.

\- Pues, eso jamás lo había pensado - contesto la castaña luego de unos cuantos segundos aun asombrada por las palabras de la rubia.

\- Entonces, como crees que fue? - pregunto una vez mas la rubia mientras sonreía abiertamente.

\- Siempre creí que fue por coincidencia y suerte, pero ahora al escuchar tus palabras, siento que al estar aquí en el castillo, estudiar magia, tener buenos amigos y personas que me cuidan no es algo de solo suerte, tal vez el destino quiso que viniera hasta aquí y conocerlos - dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba a unos cuantos metros del lago.

\- Lo ves? El destino es una gran rueda, a mi parecer, gira en torno de si buscando que es mejor para las personas, con quien encontrarse y con quienes no, cuál es tu propósito en este mundo, los cambios que suelen ocurrir en la mentalidad y el físico del mundo y de las mismas personas que lo habitan. Mira - dijo alzando los brazos y continuar - nuestra llegada hasta aquí no fue por la coincidencia de que Joker y Batman estaban luchando sobre el avión, podríamos haber caído en cualquier lugar y nada de eso es mera coincidencia, es el destino. - dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña que sonreía ante lo nuevo que ha aprendido.

\- No había creído jamás en el destino hasta ahora - dijo la leona mirando a Harley que sentía satisfecha ante la aceptación de Hermione.

\- Recuerdo que en medio de una sesión en Arkham, Joker me dijo una vez "Tal vez, el asesinar a docenas de hombres, volverme un psicópata y estar encerrado aquí en el asilo ha sido con el único propósito de encontrarte a ti"… luego de eso, a los pocos días, acepte el hecho de que me enamore de un payaso psicópata.

\- Como te diste cuenta de ello, debe ser difícil con todo lo que ocurría en ese entonces no? - pregunto con curiosidad la castaña, haciendo reír levemente a la rubia.

\- Bueno, el hizo que me preocupase por él, comenzó a preocuparse por mí, a enamórame y bueno, aquel día acepte por que fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos - dijo con un leve sonrojo que la hizo reír al pensar que se estaba comportando como una niña.

\- Oh - fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña intentando no imagina aquel momento.

\- Además… - dijo Harley en un suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña -… Al paso del tiempo, nos ha permitido a Joker y a mi darnos cuenta de que somos personas que necesitaban la compañía del otro, no como pareja pero si como hermanos, no de sangre pero si de alma, hay otra muestra de cómo se presenta el destino ante nosotros.

\- Que? - pregunto con sorpresa y asombro la leona - Entonces no son pareja?.

\- Nop, a pesar de lo que muchos crean, no lo somos, aparentamos ante Batman para fastidiarlo - dijo lo ultimo entre risas causando una sonrisa instantánea en la más pequeña.

\- Batman siempre ha sido muy rígido? - pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

\- Si, siempre ha sido así, cuando apareció por primera vez en Gotham se dedico a aplastar a cada una de las familias de la mafia que se habían aposentado en la ciudad, hasta que de pronto, poco después de un año, apareció el primer hombre que le haría la vida a cuadritos, un simpático psicópata que lo primero que hizo fue asesinar a diez personas en una noche, el se presento como el Joker, luego vino Harvey Dent alias Dos Caras, después el Jonathan Crane otro ex psiquiatra del asilo que se apodo como el Espantapájaros, Pamela Isley alias Hiedra venenosa, Edward Nigma alias el Acertijo, Yo, la segunda ex psiquiatra de Arkham y la lista sigue y sigue. - relato Harley mientras sonreía ante la mirada expectante y atenta de la castaña.

\- Es impresionante - menciono la castaña mientras observaba el lago sumida en sus pensamientos al igual que la rubia que estaba a su lado, de pronto, Harley, se levanto rápidamente como un resorte y se giro hacia la castaña.

\- Hermione, tengo una idea, que te parece si desde mañana te entreno - propuso la Arlequín ante la mirada extrañada y confusa de Hermione.

\- Entrenarme? De qué tipo de entrenamiento hablas? - pregunto Hermione llena de confusión ante la propuesta de la oji azul.

\- Resistencia y defensa personal, se que no es mucho pero servirá a la hora de la guerra - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa con la intención de entusiasmar a la leona.

\- Que? pero y mis clases? - pregunto algo atónita la ojimiel.

\- Tus clases? Qué pasa con tus clases? - pregunto Harley confusa.

\- Si me entrenas tendría que faltar a clases? - pregunto con algo de temor en su interior al pensar en lo que le diría McGonnagal.

\- Ahh ya entiendo, es eso lo que te molesta jajaja Hermione podemos adaptarnos a tu horario… digamos… durante una hora o dos, luego de que terminen tus clases. - dijo la rubia levantando a la más joven que se encontraba pensativa.

Harley observaba con detención el rostro de Hermione, hace al menos unos segundos le propuso entrenarla y la prefecta de los leones que estaba con el rostro contraído mientras pensaba. A los pocos segundos salió de su ensoñación mostrando un rostro decidido al cual Harley aumento aun mas su sonrisa al percatarse de cuál sería la decisión de la ojimiel, sin embargo, no se apresuro y espero a las palabras de la prefecta, palabras que vinieron segundos más tarde. - Si, entrame, por favor. - dijo la castaña haciendo que la rubia sonriera aun mas si eso fuese posible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 13: Sin vuelta atrás**

La mañana luego del primer entrenamiento de Hermione, paso volando sin novedad alguna, la tarde de aquel mismo día estaba terminando, dando comienzo a una fría noche de noviembre, una noche que pasaría como cualquier otra pero muy distinta para otros. Aquella noche daría comienzo a una misión imposible, charlas y emociones, que nadie podría mostrar debido a las situaciones.

Desde los pasillos desiertos de las mazmorras, Severus Snape caminaba con suma rapidez hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Momentos antes, Severus se encontraba hablando con Albus cuando sintió arder la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. Albus en seguida se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Voldemort estaba llamando a Snape, sin embargo, había un cambio en la convocatoria de aquella noche, Lord Voldemort llamaba a una segunda persona, un chico que se encontraba dentro del castillo, cursando su sexto curso, ajeno a todo lo que estaba por venir.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podría ocurrir en aquella reunión. Dumbledore se encontraba preocupado por el destino de aquel joven, Severus, a su vez, se encontraba de igual manera a pesar de que su preocupación iba en aumento a cada paso que daba, una vez que traspaso las puertas de la sala común, fijo su mirada en búsqueda del heredero de los Malfoy, a los pocos segundos lo encontró sentado frente a la chimenea junto a Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Joker que los hacía reír mientras le contaba anécdotas cuando estaba interno en el asilo.

Severus se acerco al grupo arrepentido de destruir aquella felicidad que estaban teniendo, suspiro levemente sin dejar de lado aquel sentimiento que se había formado dentro de él- Draco.

\- Profesor Snape - respondió de inmediato el rubio una vez que escucho su nombre.

\- Ven conmigo - ordeno el mayor en un intento de recobrar su postura.

\- Sucede algo, profesor? - pregunto Pansy con un dejo de preocupación.

\- En absoluto, señorita Parkinson, quédese tranquila…. vamos Draco - exclamo Snape con seriedad intentando que su nerviosismo no salga a flote.

\- Esta bien… ya regreso chicos - dijo Draco mientras salía junto a Severus.

\- Severus…. - llamo Joker mientras se lamia las cicatrices del rostro con una sonrisa.

\- Que sucede? - pregunto Snape volteándose para mirar a Joker que tenía una mirada seria a pesar de su sonrisa.

\- No, no es nada, excepto que ese tipo de mirada la he visto muchas veces - dijo el peli verde con gran astucia mientras sonreía aun mas.

\- _Es que se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentía con tan solo ver mi mirada?_ \- pensó el ojinegro retomando su camino ante la mirada sonriente y oscura del joker.

-ooooo-ooooooooo-oooooo-

A miles de kilómetros de Gotham y del castillo, se encontraban Harvey y Hiedra visitando a uno de los hombres más importante del mundo, el al igual que ellos dos ha estado en contacto con Joker, sobre todo, cuando la liga de la justicia había comenzado a consolidarse años atrás.

El hombre frente a ellos los miro pasmado ante lo dicho segundos antes, no podía creer lo que había escuchado - Es cierto? - pregunto sin creérselo aun.

\- Claro que si, estaríamos aquí si no? - pregunto Harvey con seriedad.

\- Pero cómo es posible… uno de mis hombres escolto a ambos hasta las Himalayas y regreso porque Joker le dijo que le llamaría para poder regresar, al parecer no lo quería que nadie le estuviese vigilando.

\- Conoces como es Joker, Lex - comento hiedra mirando al mencionado que asintió ante lo dicho.

\- Entonces, repacemos, hace unas semanas, Batman, fue en búsqueda de ese tarado y de Harley y desaparecieron los tres sin dejar rastro - resumió Luthor mirando a ambos mientras se levantaba del asiento en que se encontraba.

\- Si, de alguna manera sucedió así, hace semanas que debieron regresar - exclamo con algo de preocupación la pelirroja por el destino de su amiga y del payaso.

\- En ese caso les ayudare… enviare a un grupo de mis hombres hasta las Himalayas a investigar - dijo Lex con seriedad dejando aliviados a Isley y Dent.

\- Te lo agradecemos, Lex - dijo Harvey con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Lo hago por Harley y el tonto, Batman no me importa mucho - dijo Luthor caminando hacia su escritorio.

\- _Lo sé_ \- pensó Dos caras mirando al hombre frente a él.

-ooooooooooooo-ooooooooooo-

Draco no podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando, estaba asustado, aterrado de tan solo estar enfrente de aquel hombre de ojos rojos, el cual le miraba con gran detenimiento, inquietando al heredero de los Malfoy con su sola mirada, el oji gris quiso salir corriendo de allí pero se contuvo al recordar las palabras que Severus le había dicho minutos antes de entrar a aquella habitación en la que Voldemort le estaba esperando, _"Hagas lo que hagas no le mires a los ojos, quédate impasible en tu lugar, si te ordena alguna cosa tan solo asiente, tu tía apoyara la decisión de el señor tenebroso, ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos con su petición - Ahora entiendo porque Joker le dijo a Snape que esa mirada la había visto muchas veces, se encontraba preocupado por esto, al igual que yo ahora mismo_ \- pensó el rubio sintiéndose aun más abrumado al percatarse que nadie a excepción de su tia Bellatrix le acompañaría dentro de aquella habitación en la mansión oscura, a diferencia de Draco, Bellatrix se sentía deleitada de tan solo estar frente a ese hombre con rostro de serpiente, algo que el joven Slytherin, no podía entender en absoluto. - _Quiero salir de aquí, pero no puedo, que es lo que el querrá de mi?_ \- se pregunto el más pequeño mirando fijamente el suelo.

\- Bien, bien - comenzó Voldemort a decir luego de unos cuantos segundos con la carisma que le caracterizaba - Draco Malfoy... Según tengo entendido, Bellatrix te enseño oclumancia no es así? - pregunto por medio de un siseo provocando un escalofrió en Draco.

\- Si, mi señor, mi tía me entreno durante las vacaciones de verano - contesto Draco de inmediato intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Excelente, esto sin duda será un gran aporte para mis planes - dijo Riddle mirando con media sonrisa a Draco, dejando aun mas fascinada a Bellatrix por el logro que había realizado.

\- Que desea que Draco haga, mi señor? - pregunto Bellatrix con una sonrisa desquiciada.

\- Una prueba para ingresar a los mortifagos, tienes plazo hasta las pascuas, tienes el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo realizarlo sin que Dumbledore se entere - comenzó a hablar el señor tenebroso sonriendo malévolamente, asustando aun mas al rubio y logrando aun más la atención de su mano derecha

\- Que prueba seria esa, mi señor? - pregunto Bellatrix con entusiasmo al saber que su querido sobrino sería aceptado por su señor.

\- Ah, sí, una pequeña prueba que me demuestre tu lealtad hacia mí, querido Draco… solo tienes que asesinar a tu madre.

Tanto Draco como Bellatrix quedaron sorprendidos por la orden de Voldemort, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, Bellatrix mostro una gran sonrisa demente a su señor - Mi señor, es un gran honor el que le otorga a Draco, sin duda demostrara su lealtad hacia usted. - dijo la mejor lugarteniente de los mortifagos haciendo sonreír satisfactoriamente al hombre de ojos rojos.

Draco sintió sus piernas desfallecer, no obstante, se mantuvo de pie con todas fuerzas, no creía en absoluto lo que acababa de suceder - _No puede ser, espera que asesine a mi madre sin sentir culpa alguna? Esta vengándose por el error de mi padre y mi tía está satisfecha con ello, como es posible!? Es su propia hermana! es que no tiene compasión ni con su propia sangre!? No, no puedo hacerlo, es mi madre de la que estamos hablando, pero si se lo digo ahora, será a mí a quien me asesinaran y no quiero que mi madre sufra aun mas, por el momento no diré ni hare nada, dejare que pase un tiempo para pensar en cómo ayudar a mi madre y no llevar a cabo el plan de este demente… Ahora que recuerdo lo que Joker había dicho antes - "aquel hombre asesina para causar miedo entre sus súbditos y la población misma como cualquier criminal, pero si se da el caso no asesinaría a sus mejores hombres, los castigaría porque después los necesitaría, asesina discriminando a las personas por su estatus de sangre, esa es una diferencia entre él y yo, asesino por diversión no por dominación"._

\- Entonces, Draco, que tal te parece tu misión? - pregunto Tom lleno de malicia que Draco pudo percibir.

\- Perfecta, mi señor - dijo Draco intentando no parecer enfadado por las palabras de Voldemort, apretó sus puños mirando impasible al hombre frente a él, sintiendo como su ira iba en aumento al estar frente a frente a aquel hombre y a Bellatrix.

-oooooo-

A varias millas de la mansión oscura, un hombre se movía con gracia por los pasillos del castillo, hacia un buen rato que Draco se había ido junto a Severus y los demás chicos fueron a sus dormitorios para descansar, el príncipe del crimen aprovecho la fría noche para dar vueltas por el castillo, conociendo y reconociendo pasillos y corredores. En su recorrido a través de un pasillo desierto del tercer piso diviso dos figuras abrazadas, intentando esconderse sin éxito tras una armadura, sonrió con malicia y se acerco para molestarles un poco, a cada paso que daba las figuras se iban volviendo aun más visibles, una vez que pudo reconocerlas, quedo asombrado al percatarse de quienes se trataban, se acerco lo que más pudo con gran sigilo y sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y malicia - Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí? - pregunto atrayendo la atención de la pareja, dejándolos asombrados y con una preocupación creciente en su interior.


	15. Chapter 15

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 14: Caos sentimental.**

Tres días después. - 19 de Noviembre 2011.

Dormitorios de la sala común de Slytherin.

Una vez que Draco regreso de su encuentro con el señor tenebroso, todo su mundo comenzó poco a poco a desmoronarse. Desde aquel encuentro ya habían pasado tres días y su preocupación iba aumentándose poco a poco. La actitud que estaba teniendo el joven Malfoy no paso desapercibida para sus amigos y cercanos, mas bien, todos parecían preocupados, incluso el trió de oro que no sabía que pasaba por la mente del rubio, sin embargo, aquel sábado, parecía estar muerto en vida.

Joker harto de aquella situación decidió tomar las riendas, el día anterior Pansy y los demás intentaron que Draco les contara lo que estaba pasando para ayudarle de algún modo, pero el rubio se negó a decirles palabra alguna. El príncipe del crimen, en cambio, decidió hacerlo de otra manera, una vez que todos los chicos con los que compartían habitación, se acerco a la cama del rubio, que estaba fuera de la vista de los demás, tiro del dosel que envolvía el espacio de la cama y del resto de la habitación, observo como el rubio yacía pensativo en su cama mirando el techo, sin percatarse de la visita del peli verde.

El Joker sin hacer ruido alguno se sentó en la cama a un lado del rubio, arreglándose la gabardina en el proceso, suspiro con cansancio mientras se lamia los labios y pasaba su mano a través de su rostro libre de maquillaje, sus ojos verdes se mostraban mas vivos y viles que nunca, a pesar de que a simple vista no se veía más que un hombre con una cicatriz permanente en su rostro, miro a Draco que realizo un suspiro lleno de preocupación mientras observaba detenidamente al payaso.

\- Creí que después de esa audiencia todo se sería más fácil, pero se me ha hecho un infierno pensando en que hacer, si no lo hago lo que él me pidió, de igual manera la asesinaran y luego me asesinaran a mi por haber fallado y mi padre tendrá el mismo destino. No sé que me dirían los chicos si se enteraran, no sé qué piensas tu, no sé qué hacer - expresó el rubio mirando al peli verde que escuchaba atentamente las palabras del rubio.

\- Ya veo, pero que es lo que te ha pedido? - pregunto con curiosidad el peli verde mirando al rubio que asintió ante sus palabras.

\- Me convoco para darme una misión, quiere que demuestre mi lealtad asesinando a alguien que es muy importante para mí - contesto el rubio con sinceridad.

\- Alguien de tu familia - dijo Joker afirmando sus palabras ásperamente.

\- Si, quiere que asesine a mi madre - dijo finalmente el heredero de los Malfoy, logrando que con aquellas palabras, el Joker se enfadase al recordar como su padre asesinaba a su madre frente a sus ojos.

\- Supongo que no lo harás - dijo el Joker intentando que su enfado desapareciera.

\- Por supuesto que no lo hare, pero siendo sincero no se qué hacer para salvarla, si no realizo mi misión, mi tía Bellatrix me asesinara y asesinara a mi madre, su propia hermana. - Dijo el rubio mientras cubría su rostro con sus propios brazos, cansado y derrotado.

Joker sonrió de lado, se le había ocurrido algo, sin embargo, aquello parecía tan imposible que parecía atractivo ante sus ojos, aquello valía la pena arriesgarse - Draco, que te parece unirte a Dumbledore, tengo entendido que tiene su propio grupo contra mortifagos, es arriesgado lo sé, pero contigo y tus padres dentro de aquel grupo, Voldemort no puede dañarte para su placer.

\- Unirme junto a mis padres a la orden del Fénix? - pregunto con algo de desconfianza e ilusión en su voz.

\- Si claro, hay más posibilidades de supervivencia al lado de Dumbledore, no lo crees? aunque bueno, reconozco que no es un plan muy ingenioso pero tengo otro en mente, uno que es prácticamente imposible - dijo lleno de diversión el peli verde.

\- Otro plan? uno que complemente al primero o que lo reemplaza? - pregunto el rubio con curiosidad ante las palabras del Joker.

\- Que lo complemente querido Draco, eso sin duda - dijo el Joker con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Entonces a que te refieres exactamente? - pregunto el rubio nuevamente.

\- Eso ya lo sabrás - dijo el príncipe del crimen agregándole suspenso y diversión a su voz, cosa que hizo suspirar con cansancio al Príncipe de Slytherin - lo que ahora debes de hacer es contárselo a tus padres, todo lo relacionado con tu audiencia con Voldemort, tu tía Bellatrix y lo que yo te propuse. Si tu padre ama a tu madre entonces aceptara, si solo quiere poder, pues deja que siga siendo peón de aquel hombre - expuso el Joker levantándose de la cama sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

\- Tienes razón, los días avanzan y esto hay que solucionarlo - Expresó Draco sentándose en la cama mientras veía como el Joker asentía mientras se alejaba mostrando una mirada oscura en su rostro sonriente.

-ooooooooo-

Al otro lado del castillo, en la biblioteca, se encontraba cierta chica de cabello castaño, intentando leer sin resultado alguno un libro acerca de la historia de magia, todo aquello comenzó hace un par de días atrás, cuando el Joker se le había acercado con su típica sonrisa preguntándole si alguna vez se relajaba de leer tantos libros, eso antes de que le quitase el libro y lo saliera persiguiendo a través del lago, entre risas y caídas. - _Jamás había hecho algo como eso, estaba muy adolorida por el entrenamiento de Harley pero no me importo en absoluto, Merlin! en que estoy pensando, que es lo que me está pasando?_ \- se pregunto la castaña agarrando con gran fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus dedos. De pronto sintió una presencia frente a ella y suspiro mentalmente mientras alzaba la cabeza, delante ella no estaba la persona en la que estaba pensando, mas bien, era Lavander que estaba acercándose a ella

\- Los chicos y Ginny ya salieron de su entrenamiento, ahora están en la sala común arreglándose para ir a Hogsmade, que te parece si los esperamos en la entrada? - pregunto la rubia una vez que llego al lado de la castaña que asintió algo decepcionada.

\- Si claro, vamos - dijo guardando el libro en su estante e intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara su tono de decepción, lo cual le extraño de sobre manera, aquello jamás le había pasado antes.

-oooo-

Metropolis - Estados Unidos

Lex había recibido los informes que sus hombres habían realizado con gran precisión sobre la búsqueda del paradero del Joker, Harley y Batman. Comenzó a leer esperanzado sobre los resultados que le han otorgado, pero a pesar de su sentimiento inicial, todo aquello se iba desmoronando a medida que leía cada uno de los párrafos de los informes, ninguno decía a ciencia cierta dónde habían caído. De pronto, escucho como tocaban la puerta de su despacho, suspiro con cansancio al saber de quienes se trataba, el mismo los había convocado hace un par de minutos atrás.

\- Adelante - dijo el hombre aun sentado tras su escritorio.

La puerta se abrió, de la cual aparecieron Pamela y Harvey ataviados de sus típicos trajes, se sentaron frente a Lex, expectantes ante las palabras del hombre frente a ellos.

\- Y bien? Que tal ha ido? - pregunto Dos Caras con seriedad.

\- Pues siendo sincero, no muy bien - expreso Lex mirando a ambos villanos que fruncieron el ceño extrañados ante aquellas palabras.

\- A que te refieres exactamente? - pregunto Hiedra mirando fijamente a Lex.

\- Pues dentro de los informes que he recibido se ha descrito como el mismo Ra's Al Ghul había declarado que coloco un radar en el avión de Batman, con el objetivo de seguirlos por si existía una complicación, como por ejemplo, si Joker comenzaba una lucha con Batman, la cual aparentemente surgió, sin embargo, el radar dejo de funcionar en un área de Inglaterra, pero del lugar exacto no se sabe absolutamente nada.

\- Demonios! Entonces donde carajos se han metido? -pregunto con algo de enfado y frustración el hombre de dos caras ante la mirada preocupada y desconcertada de Lex y Hiedra.


	16. Chapter 16

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 15: Sorpresas.**

Dos días después - 21 de Noviembre 2011

Todo lo que había estado ocurriendo durante los últimos días en el castillo y fuera de él, seguía con su curso. Días antes, Draco había decidido hacer caso al consejo que Joker le había dado, determinado ante su decisión, le mando una carta a sus padres contándole todo lo ocurrido y de la cual no ha recibido respuesta alguna, pero a pesar de ello, tenía un mejor semblante. Durante aquella mañana del 21 de Noviembre salió a caminar por los terrenos del castillo, mientras caminaba en dirección al lago se encontró con dos figuras que corrían hacia el bosque, sin embargo, ante su sorpresa se detuvieron al llegar a un árbol más cercano a la entrada del bosque prohibido, observo con detención como se devolvían, sin dejar de correr con cierto entusiasmo, fue entonces que al llegar a un punto más cercano para poder reconocer quienes eran, pudo ver con extrañeza y asombro como Hermione seguía a pesar de encontrarse algo extenuada el ritmo de Harley.

\- _Granger?_ \- pensó Draco con sorpresa al ver a la castaña correr junto a la Arlequín. - _Todo se está tornando realmente extraño_. - pensó dando un suspiro resignado mientras regresaba con tranquilidad al castillo.

Harley, a diferencia de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que las estaban espiando, con su mirada busco con cierta indiferencia a aquella persona, momentos después se encontró con el Joven Malfoy, quien se estaba caminando en dirección al castillo, con su típico caminar tranquilo y elegante. Sin dejar de correr sonrió abiertamente al ver que el príncipe de las serpientes se encontraba mejor que días anteriores, se entero a través de Joker lo que estaba ocurriendo con Draco, dejándola con los brazos cruzados en ese instante, espero a que Joker le dijera el plan tenía en mente y que es lo que ella tenía que hacer, para poder ayudar a Draco y a los demás chicos.

\- _Esto realmente se volverá interesante_ \- pensó al recordar a de cierta chica que estaba comenzando a sentirse paranoica cerca de sus amigos ya que no solo Draco estaba actuando de forma extraña los últimos días.

-oooooooo-

 **Gotham City**

 **Invernadero de la ciudad - Guarida de Hiedra Venenosa - 17:40 de la tarde.**

Una vez que Jonatham, Oswald y Edward, recibieron la nota que Harvey había enviado durante la noche anterior, decidieron juntarse en el invernadero para tener las nuevas noticias sobre el paradero de Joker y Harley.

Los tres reconocidos villanos llegaron hasta la guarida de Hiedra, esperanzados sobre alguna noticia con la que pudiesen dar con el paradero de ambos payasos, aquella esperanza que tenían se esfumo en el instante en que entraron en el salón que Hiedra y Harvey les estaban esperando, ambos se encontraban derrotados, cansados y con una angustia que comenzaba a presentarse, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, sabían que algo iba realmente mal, se sentaron frente a Harvey y Hiedra y esperaron unos segundos, antes de que Oswald tomase la palabra intentando estar lo más calmado posible.

\- Que sucedió? - pregunto el pingüino preparándose para lo peor, al igual que los otros dos.

\- No hay pista alguna de los tres - respondió la pelirroja de inmediato mirando a los tres hombres que agacharon la cabeza con gran derrota.

\- Pero… cómo es posible? En algún lugar deben de estar, no es así? - pregunto Nigma con gran preocupación.

\- Lo están pero no sabemos si están vivos o muertos - expreso Harvey con una mezcla de preocupación y cansancio.

\- Haber, esperen… que fue lo que Lex dijo exactamente? - tomo la palabra esta vez el espantapájaros sin dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

\- Bueno en cuanto le dijimos sobre la desaparición de Joker y Harley se sorprendió, porque uno de sus hombres los dejo en las Himalayas, pero regreso por orden de Joker, además de ello, sabía que Batman viajaría para capturar a ambos y lo hizo pero hasta ahora tampoco se sabe nada del murcielago, según uno de los informes que le llegaron a Lex, Ra's coloco un radar en el avión de Batman por si llegara a ocurrir algo, pero en pleno vuelo un radar se averió, entonces se deduce que Joker y Batman comenzaron a pelear en pleno vuelo y como conocemos a Harley, tomo el control de mando del avión en cuanto se descontrolo, no se sabe cómo, ni porque, pero cayeron en un lugar cerca de Inglaterra - respondió Harvey mirando los rostros de los tres hombres que comenzaban a teñirse de sorpresa.

\- Inglaterra… pero si eso hubiese ocurrido, entonces seria noticia internacional, el accidente aéreo que ha envuelto a uno de los hombres más buscados y temidos del mundo junto a una psicópata peligrosa igual o menos que él, y además de ello uno de los líderes de la liga de la justicia, crees que esa noticia no se hubiera esparcido como pólvora? - expuso Jonathan levantándose de la silla y caminar de un lado a otro frente a las miradas expectantes y sorprendidas de los demás.

\- Entonces crees que han podido caer en algún otro lugar? - pregunto Hiedra sin ánimo alguno.

\- El radar que Ra's coloco en el avión de Batman dejo de funcionar en un lugar cerca de Inglaterra, pero no se sabe hasta qué lugar se descontrolo por completo el avión, quizás esa caída fue en un lugar que no estaba muy poblado y bueno la caída de un avión en pleno vuelo no es como caerte por unas escaleras - explico Crane la duda que tenían todos los presentes.

\- Eso tiene sentido, pero aunque hayan tenido un accidente como ese, no los hubiesen detenido para mandar un mensaje, no crees, John? - pregunto Nigma con algo de suspicacia.

\- Pues sí, pero no se me ocurre nada mas - admitió Jonathan alzando los hombros con algo de derrota.

\- Se te olvida algo, Espantapajaros - dijo de pronto Dos caras con el rostro iluminado a través de una idea - Solo nos estamos enfocando en Joker y Harley pero no nos hemos dado cuenta que Batman también tiene personas que deben de estar buscándolo, como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes? - pregunto Dent algo atónito.

\- Lo se Dent pero date cuenta… espera! acaso estas mencionando que debemos comunicarnos con la liga de la justicia? - Aclaro Hiedra algo alterada ante tal propuesta.

\- Si, Pamela, que otra salida tenemos? - pregunto Harvey con cansancio.

\- Hay otra - dijo Pingüino de pronto.

\- La hay? Cuál es? - preguntaron tanto Hiedra como Harvey con sorpresa.

\- Nightwing… Nightwing ha regresado - señaló Pingüino aclarando las dudas que se habían formado.

\- Es verdad! hace tres noches regreso a la ciudad, quizás Batman se ha comunicado con el de alguna u otra forma para poner orden en Gotham - dijo Jonathan con mas avidez en sus palabras.

\- Admito que es arriesgado, pero no perderíamos nada al preguntarle a Nightwing - acepto Isley mirando a los demás que asintieron ante tal propuesta de buscar y pedir la ayuda del joven héroe.

-ooooooooooo-

 **Hogwarts.**

 **Sala común de Gryffindor - Tiempo después que comenzó el toque de queda.**

 **POV Harley.**

Quizás sea mi imaginación o tal vez sean delirios que estoy comenzando a tener jajajaja pero, siento que hay más cosas que han cambiado los últimos días, Hermione se ve mas entusiasmada por el entrenamiento, y sobre todo el cómo defenderse sin magia, no tengo ningún problema en enseñarle, si no fuese porque hace un par de días comenzó a verse preocupada y se cual es la razón de su preocupación, Ginny. Los últimos días ha estado en otro mundo, casi cae de la escoba durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch del sábado en cuanto se menciono que Joker iba a verlos entrenar, pero es imposible que él le hiciese algo malo, el ha estado cumpliendo su promesa, casi siempre ha estado conmigo, con Draco y sus amigos o con Hermione en la biblioteca o en el lago, pero, hay algo más que le sucede a Ginny y eso es algo que voy a averiguar, esta noche.

 **Fin POV Harley.**

\- Gin, estas bien? - pregunto por quinta vez la castaña mirando como la pelirroja tenía una mirada perdida y distraída en el fuego.

\- Si - contesto la menor de los Weasley de forma automática.

\- No, Ginny, no estás bien, todo lo contrario… hace unos días que comenzaste a comportarte extraño, sales después de la hora del toque de queda y llegas un par de horas después, has dicho que vas a la biblioteca pero la señora Pincela cierra en cuanto todos los estudiantes están sus salas comunes, se que tampoco has ido a la torre de astronomía ni a los jardines, vamos Gin, puedes confiar en mí, no solo yo estoy preocupada, también lo está Harry, tu hermano y Harley y ni hablar de Neville y Luna - expuso con preocupación la castaña mientras veía como Ginny reaccionaba a sus palabras.

\- En serio, Mione, no pasa nada, es solo una cosa que ha estado pasando por mi mente y debo resolverlo - respondió Ginny de inmediato mientras se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba a la salida.

Hermione se levanto de inmediato para detener a la pelirroja pero le fue impedido por alguien que le tomo el brazo de manera sorpresiva, se giro percatándose de quien era, Harley le hacia un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice en su boca, antes de soltar a Hermione y apuntar a la salida, cosa que la castaña comprendió de inmediato.

\- Quieres que la sigamos a escondidas? - pregunto la castaña mediante un susurro.

Harley solo asintió en modo de respuesta y se encaminaron hacia la salida intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar al resto de la torre, buscaron con la mirada a la pelirroja y la encontraron encaminarse hacia un corredor, rápidamente se acercaron, observando atentamente los movimientos de la menor, siguieron así durante unos largos minutos, hasta que Ginny giro por un pasillo del cuarto piso, tuvieron que parar con el pensamiento de que la pelirroja las había atrapado, sin embargo, también se percataron de dos figuras se estaban acercando desde las sombras frente a ellas, al otro lado del pasillo, Hermione al ver quiénes eran se sorprendió de sobre manera, al no saber que hacían ellos dos allí en ese momento.

\- Parkinson, Nott? - pregunto en un susurro apenas audible que tan solo escucho Harley.

\- Harley? Granger? - preguntaron con sorpresa ambos Slytherin en un susurro

\- _Que hacen aquí?_ \- pensaron los tres jóvenes con extrañez y la arlequín llena de diversión debido a aquella extraña situación, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que provenían del mismo pasillo por el que Ginny desapareció.

\- Cuanto más tendremos que esperar? - pregunto una voz llena de desesperación, una voz que todos reconocieron como la de Ginny.

\- No lo sé, Ginny, yo también estoy preocupado, recuerda que el no dirá palabra alguna, juro no hacerlo, pero lo que más me preocupa es que Voldemort se entere de alguna forma - dijo una voz masculina con el mismo tono que Ginny implemento antes, sin embargo, aquella voz también la reconocieron, esa voz, era de Blaise.

\- _Que sucede aquí?_ \- se preguntaron los tres chicos y Harley con gran desconcierto, antes de retomar su camino y quedar todos reunidos en medio del corredor observando como Ginny y Blaise se abrazaban de manera muy intima y protectora.

\- Ginny/Blaise? - preguntaron todos con gran sorpresa, sorprendiendo a la pareja que los miraban con una mezcla de impresión e inquietud debido a la sorpresa que se llevaron.


	17. Chapter 17

**Arco Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 16: Todo esto que siento, es real.**

 _\- Ginny/Blaise? - preguntaron todos con gran sorpresa, sorprendiendo a la pareja que los miraban con una mezcla de impresión e inquietud debido a la sorpresa que se llevaron._

-Hermione… esto… puedo explicarlo - decía la pelirroja con algo de nerviosismo en su voz mirando como la castaña se veía impresionada y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. desasosiego

\- Pansy, Theo, esto… se los puedo explicar - decía Blaise usando el mismo tono que había empleado Ginny.

\- Eso estaría bastante bien, Blaise, realmente quisiera escuchar lo que tienes que decir - Dijo la pelinegra mirando al moreno con confusión y una pisca de enfado.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario, es más, creo que todo esto es muy evidente - dijo la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña y a Theo que miraban la escena con impresión.

\- De que hablas, Harley? - pregunto la castaña con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

\- Ambos son novios - contesto la rubia acercándose hacia la pareja que se encontraba sorprendida por la facilidad que la ex psiquiatra comprendió la situación en que se encontraban.

\- Que? - preguntaron a la vez con gran estupefacción la castaña y la pelinegra que comenzaban a querer salir de ese lugar.

\- Vamos que no escucharon? - pregunto la rubia con diversión por los rostros de ambas chicas.

\- Si, pero es imposible - dijeron ambas al unisonó.

\- Porque? - preguntaron Harley y para sorpresa de los demás Theo.

\- Vamos Nott, de verdad crees que ambos se llevaran bien de un día para otro? - pregunto la castaña con el seño levemente fruncido.

\- Odio admitirlo pero Granger tiene razón - contesto la prefecta de las serpientes con seriedad.

\- Esperen, no hablen como si nosotros no estuviésemos presentes- contesto Blaise tomando algo de valentía por el apoyo inesperado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Esta bien, entonces explíquenos la situación - dijo de pronto la pelinegra mirando a la pareja.

El moreno exhalo largamente antes de decir - Ginny y yo somos novios desde hace seis meses - declaro para la sorpresa de ambas chicas.

Pansy, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la impresión que se llevo, en medio de un arrebato, tomo a Theo del brazo y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba su moreno amigo, al cual también le tomo del brazo separándolo de la pequeña leona.

\- En qué diablos crees que estas pensando? Si en verdad crees que me tragare ese cuento pues date por perdido, porque no me lo trago en absoluto, si quieres hacerle daño a esa chica a beneficio de Voldemort, prefiero no ser partícipe de ello, porque yo no aceptare ser parte de sus filas, prefiero que me tachen de traidora a hacer daño a gente inocente. - le susurro la pelinegra con molestia mientras miraba a Blaise y Theo alternadamente.

\- Pansy, escúchame yo no quiero hacerle daño a Ginny, de verdad, todo esto que siento es real. - reconoció el pelinegro mientras miraba a su mejor amiga que no se notaba del todo convencida.

\- Pansy, si mas no recuerdo bien, escuchamos parte de la conversación que Blaise tuvo con Weasley, y le dijo que lo que más le aterra es que Voldemort se entere de su relación. Entonces, dime, de verdad crees que Blaise se unirá a Voldemort después de todo lo que ese hombre le hizo a la comunidad mágica? Sinceramente no lo creo, es mas, pienso que esto es una buena oportunidad para que los lazos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor mejoren.

\- Lo que más quiero es cuidar a Ginny, se los prometo, sobre todo a ti Pans - dijo con sinceridad el moreno.

\- Eso espero, porque no pienso darte en el gusto en un juego como ese - reconoció la pelinegra mientras miraba al Blaise a los ojos.

A metros de ellos, se podía ver como Harley, Ginny y Hermione conversaban.

\- Pero Ginny y si el solo te está usando? - pregunto con preocupación la castaña.

\- De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta? - pregunto la pelirroja molesta por la desconfianza de la castaña.

\- A veces se puede ser un poco ingenua - contesto la leona mayor con duda.

\- 'Mione, si sirve de algo, te hare una pregunta… Si Blaise quisiese hacer algo para el ideal de Voldemort no sería mejor que él se acercase directamente a Harry o en algún otro caso ti? - pregunto con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión la rubia.

\- Pues… por Merlin, Harley por que siempre tienes razón, es solo que todo esto me resulta totalmente extraño, pero… porque no me dijiste antes? - pregunto la castaña con confusión.

\- De verdad quieres que responda a eso? - cuestiono la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

\- No, déjalo así - contesto la castaña con una sonrisa incomoda antes de continuar - alguien más lo sabe?.

\- Luna y Neville, ellos nos han apoyado desde el inicio… además, ya sabes cómo es Luna, ella se da cuenta de cosas que otros no vemos - dijo la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, fue ella quien se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Zabinni?

Ante la pregunta de la castaña, Ginny tan solo asintió con firmeza mientras miraba de reojo como el moreno se acercaba junto a Theo y Pansy.

\- Todo bien, Blaise? - pregunto la pelirroja con algo de timidez.

\- Todo excelente, Theo y Pansy entendieron nuestra situación y nos apoyaran… Y tu Granger, qué opinas? - pregunto el Slytherin directamente.

\- Me ha quedado claro todo, no es que acepte de inmediato, pero quiero asegurarme de que Gin sea feliz, pero si, de alguna forma les apoyo - contesto la castaña mirando al moreno.

\- Muchas gracias, a los tres y también a ti Harley, creo que tus palabras a pesar de haber sido pocas ayudaron bastante - reconoció la pelirroja mirando a la rubia que le sonreía quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- No le des importancia, pero a mi parecer están siendo muy formales, no seria que sean más espontáneos, sus nombres suenan mucho mejor, no lo creen~? - pregunto la rubia abrazando por detrás a la pelinegra que se tenso un poco ante la acción de la mayor.

\- Puede ser una buena idea. Además de todo, esto se habría sabido tarde o temprano y él se enteraría de cualquier forma, aunque quisiéramos negarnos hay alumnos que siguen los ideales de ese demente pero hay otros que solo quieren, incluyéndome, una vida normal sin tonteras como distinción de sangre, soy consciente de varios Slytherin que tienen ese pensamiento. - aclaro el castaño mirando a su alrededor que asentía ante sus palabras.

\- Entonces, no sería mejor que le cuenten lo antes posible a Harry, Draco, Lavander y Ron? - pregunto Harley con una sonrisa. la cual intento contagiar a los demás.

\- Si, ya es momento de que ellos se enteren, uno por que Weasley - o sea - Ron, es hermano de Ginny y Lavander su cuñada, dos porque Draco es como mi hermano y sé que está pasando por un mal momento y tres, porque es el que más perjudicado en toda esta estupidez y necesita todo el apoyo del mundo para acabar con ese demente, ese es Harry.

\- Es una buena idea, sin duda, Blaise, pero eso no pueden alargarlo mucho mas, tienen que hacerlo mañana mismo o comenzaran a sospechar cosas - replico la ex psiquiatra mirando con una sonrisa semi ladina a los demás que la miraban sin expresión alguna.

\- Puede que Harley tenga razón, si las cosas se alargan, sospecharan y nos culparan de algo que no existe, es mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas - Dijo la menor de los Weasley con firmeza ante sus palabras.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas entonces, eso haremos, les diremos mañana entre el desayuno y la primera clase.

\- Estaremos presentes para que sientan nuestro apoyo que es donde más lo necesitaran. - Dijo la castaña siendo apoyada por ambos Slytherin.

\- _Vaya, tal parece que se están comenzando a llevar mejor… eso es bueno_ \- pensó la rubia mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-ooooo….ooo

 **A esa misma hora pero en otro lado del castillo.**

Albus caminaba a paso ligero y con cierta elegancia junto a Severus y Bruce, a través de uno de los pasillos del castillo que daba a cierta habitación, la cual ayudaría en gran medida al hombre murciélago. Durante los últimos días el director había estado considerando la posibilidad de mostrarle a Bruce una de las tantas maravillas del castillo, por lo que le pidió a Severus fuese a buscarlo para guiarlo hasta ella.

Sin embargo, tanto Bruce como Severus se encontraban confusos debido a la repentina invitación de Albus, este, sin embargo, caminaba firme y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Albus, disculpa que este preguntando esto ahora, pero, donde vamos? - pregunto Bruce con curiosidad al anciano.

\- Te lo explicare en un momento, ya casi llegamos. - contesto Albus de inmediato a la pregunta del heredero Wayne. Al paso de unos cuantos segundos el anciano detuvo su caminata - Llegamos - dijo el director con una sonrisa mirando a ambos hombres que miraron extrañados a Albus.

\- No puede ser, por Merlin, Albus, esto era realmente necesario? - pregunto Severus mirando al anciano con el seño semi fruncido.

\- Claro que si, Severus, quiero ayudar a Batman en todo lo que esté en mi alcance - dijo el director con sinceridad.

\- Esperen un segundo, de que están hablando? Aquí no hay absolutamente nada - aclaro Bruce ante lo que observaba en el pasillo que se encontraba.

\- Se que solo observas un pasillo común y corriente, pero este pasillo contiene una habitación muy especial, la cual es conocida como la sala de Menesteres, solo podrás entrar a ella cuando pienses tres veces en algo que desees que se muestre en la habitación.

\- Que? acaso es posible? - pregunto el murciélago mirando a Severus con sorpresa, el cual solo asintió con algo de resignación ante la obstinación del anciano.

\- Lo ves? Bien, qué tal si lo intentas? - pregunto Albus mirando a Bruce que asintió algo contraído ante la petición del hombre.

Bruce dio unos pasos adelante dando levemente la espalda al anciano director y al jefe de la casa de las serpientes antes de cerrar los ojos " _ellos nos llaman muggles, entonces deberia pensar en algo como - Necesito un laboratorio muggle… Necesito un laboratorio muggle… Necesito un laboratorio muggle- espero que funcione"_ \- pensó segundos antes de abrir los ojos una vez espero que las puertas estuviesen abiertas en su totalidad para pasar a la habitación que se mostraba, en cuanto lo hizo, se maravillo por la calidad de cada uno de los artefactos que el tan bien conocía y utilizar.

\- Esto es… - dijeron ambos magos deslumbrados con cada uno de los artefactos que llenaba la habitación.

\- _Realmente funciono… con esta habitación podre encontrar todo lo que necesito para reconstruir mi avión y regresar a Gotham con los payasos_ \- pensó Bruce con mejor ánimo mientras observaba como los magos recorrían la habitación totalmente maravillados.


	18. Chapter 18

**Arco Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 17:** **Sorpresas inesperadas**

Al día siguiente.

Un nuevo día se anunciaba, el sol alumbraba en todo su esplendor a todos los miembros del castillo de Hogwarts, excepto tal vez a una leona y una serpiente que caminaban en dirección al gran comedor con gran nerviosismo, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie a sus alrededores.

Ron, se percato de inmediato la actitud que estaba teniendo su hermana menor - Gin... - llamo con una mixtura de preocupación y suavidad con el fin de no alarmar a su hermana en demasía.

\- _Dios… Merlín, porque justo ahora?_ \- pensó cabizbaja la menor antes de guiar su mirada hacia su hermano mayor - Que sucede Ron? - pregunto intentando parecer lo más normal posible.

\- Te sientes mal? Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? - pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

\- No, Ron, estoy bien, de verdad es solo...- _Dios que difícil es todo esto, debí hacerlo antes, siento que esto se complicara_ \- pensó Ginny antes de suspirar profundamente antes de retomar la palabra con aquel coraje que le caracterizaba - Ron, hay algo que quiero que sepas, también Harry y Lavander, solo quiero que no pienses mal ni nada por el estilo, tan solo escucha lo que tengo que decir antes de hacer algo, está bien? - pregunto la pelirroja mirando al como su hermano colocaba una mirada confusa.

\- Solo a nosotros tres? Qué hay de Mione, Neville y Luna? - pregunto el pelirrojo con extrañez

\- Ellos ya lo saben, lo han descubierto por su cuenta - respondió la oji café ante la duda de Ron

\- Entiendo... entonces, cuando lo harás? - pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

\- Ahora, luego del desayuno - respondió la pelirroja mientras observaba como la castaña se acercaba con una sonrisa dándole ánimos.

\- Chicos, es mejor que vayamos a desayunar, estamos llamando la atención - les susurro la castaña a ambos que observaban a su alrededor como muchos de chicos de las cuatro casas pasaban por su lado haciendo señales a la pareja de hermanos.

\- 'Mione tiene razón… vamos, luego resolveremos esto, tranquilos - dijo con preocupación el oji verde a un lado de la castaña.

\- Esta bien - dijeron ambos hermanos antes de separarse y entrar al gran comedor.

Mientras se dirigían a la mesa de los leones donde le esperaban Neville y Lavander, muchos se fijaron como la pelirroja se encontraba mucho más tranquila. Sabía que estando Neville, Luna, Lavander y Hermione, aquello no se saldría de control, aun así tenía que tener cuidado con la elección de sus palabras.

Algo similar, ocurría con Blaise, aquello era sin duda el reto más difícil que tendría en su vida y que tendría que afrontar para seguir adelante con su noviazgo con Ginny, pero la constante mirada de preocupación y curiosidad de Draco le estaba matando. Suspiro con pesadez en cuanto decidió ir a tomar un consejo. Según su rubio amigo, Joker sin duda alguna daba excelentes consejos a pesar de su demencia, en ese instante se acerco rápidamente al payaso quien caminaba con su típica sonrisa desquiciada, mientras conversaba con Pansy y Daphne.

\- Joker - dijo el moreno con seriedad mientras atraía la atención del payaso y de ambas chicas.

\- Vaya pero si es Zabinni, pero dime… porque tan serio? - pregunto el Joker con aquella seriedad que se mezclaba con demencia, haciendo que los tres jóvenes se estremezcan.

\- N-no es porque quiera, es… es solo que necesito hablar contigo. - respondió el Slytherin mirando con temor al payaso.

\- Ya veo! hahahahaha, pues bien, si me disculpan señoritas - dijo el peli verde haciendo una reverencia exagerada a ambas chicas haciéndolas reír para romper la tensión.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Blaise se acerco al Joker y le pregunto con algo de desesperación en su voz - Necesito un consejo, no sé cómo decirle a Draco sobre mi relación con Ginny. Anoche nos encontraron Pansy, Theo, Granger y Harley pero no sé cómo decirle a Draco, es mas, no se qué hare cuando Ronald y Potter se enteren.

\- _Woooow, esto es lo que desate? hahaha pero que suceso mas interesante_ \- pensó el payaso mirando con algo de deleite el rostro de Blaise teñido en desesperación. - Elige bien las palabras, Draco, de seguro te pedirá explicaciones, en cuanto a Ron, bueno él como el hermano mayor de Ginny querrá saber cómo comenzó todo… pero, dime, les dirán por separado? no será mejor hacerlo con todos juntos?.. digo, para hacer todo más corto y no sea tan explosivo - dijo el Joker mientras hacía señales de explosión con las manos.

\- Crees que será lo mejor? - pregunto consternado el joven Slytherin.

\- Claro que si… crees que miento? Jamás lo hago, solo hago bromas y asesino, pero jamás miento - dijo el payaso con una sonrisa ladina y macabra.

\- A-Ah, ya veo - respondió Blaise las palabras del príncipe del crimen.

\- Entonces… ya que resolvimos esto, vamos a desayunar? muero de hambre… hahahaha - dijo entre risas el ojiverde mientras comenzaba a caminar, dejando a Blaise parado en medio del pasillo.

Así, los minutos pasaban como si fuesen horas para Ginny y Blaise, ambos se miraban a ratos durante el desayuno y decidieron que lo harían tan pronto como el desayuno terminase.

Y así fue, a la salida del gran comedor ambos grupos se acercaron, unos confundidos y otros sabiendo las intenciones de la pareja. Joker se acerco a Harley con una enorme sonrisa - Esto se tornara interesante - le dijo en un susurro con complacencia a la rubia que tan solo asintió con energía.

\- Necesito que nos acompañen - dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia Blaise.

\- Que?... pero, Gin, de que hablas? Que haces? - pregunto con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto el menor de los Weasley, mientras observaba a su hermana menor caminando junto al moreno.

\- Tranquilo… ya te enteraras - le intento tranquilizar la castaña tomando al pelirrojo del brazo.

\- Pero Hermione - intento reclamar el león.

\- Alguna razón tendrá Gin con todo esto, verdad, 'Mione? - pregunto el ojiverde mirando a la castaña que tan solo asintió dejando a Ron un poco satisfecho con la respuesta.

En el momento en que siguieron a la pareja cuatro personas se preguntaban qué era lo que sucedía, los demás caminaban incómodos a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir. A los pocos minutos se encontraban todos reunidos en las gradas del campo de Quidditch alejados de la vista de todo el mundo.

Ginny miro de reojo a Blaise a la espera que el comenzase a hablar, en cuanto fijo su mirada en la pelirroja, le sonrió con seguridad, la cual sin duda le llego a la menor de la familia Weasley.

\- Bien, los hemos reunido aquí por una simple razón: Queremos que Ronald, Draco, Potter y Brown, acepten nuestra relación. - Dijo el Slytherin directamente al grano, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio profundo, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba los pájaros en el cielo, de pronto, el silencio se rompió tras una risa histérica del Joker, quien no paraba de reír aun con todos mirándole.

\- De que te ríes? -pregunto Harry con seriedad.

\- Es solo que ustedes estaban tan serios que sus rostros me dieron risa - dijo el payaso alzando los hombros sin preocupación alguna.

\- Pero como no estar serios si mi hermana está saliendo con un Slytherin? - pregunto Ron con enfado.

\- Que quieres decir con eso Weasley? - pregunto Pansy con furia.

\- Ron, Parkinson, no comencemos a pelearnos, estamos aquí por una razón y esa es Ginny y Zabbini - dijo la castaña en un intento de contener la discusión que Ron comenzó.

\- Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, como es que no hiciste entrar en razón a Ginny - acuso el pelirrojo enfadado mirando a la castaña.

\- Ron! escúchame - dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su hermano y tomarle las manos - Blaise y yo somos novios hace seis meses, al igual que tu creí que estaba jugando conmigo, pero no fue así. créeme, además de eso Hermione se entero anoche e intento hacerme entrar en razón tal y como tú querías, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy hechizada ni nada por el estilo, me gusta Blaise y yo le gusto a él - dijo con suma seguridad la oji café.

\- P-Pero Ginny… - susurro con sorpresa su hermano mayor.

\- Blaise - llamo Draco con seriedad mientras miraba al moreno, cosa que hizo que todos los demás le prestaran atención - Lo que dice Weasley, es verdad? Porque si es así, yo te apoyare, pero si no lo es, te golpeare por hacer algo tan estúpido como para dañarla de esta forma, aunque a todos les sorprenda. - Dijo lo ultimo mirando al Joker que le sonrió abiertamente.

\- Draco - dijo la Pansy maravillada por la actitud determinada de Draco.

\- Cada una de mis palabras son sinceras, hermano, jamás podría jugar con algo como eso y lo sabes - aseguro el moreno mirando a Draco y que asintió conforme.

\- Bien! ~ - Dijo de pronto la ex psiquiatra del asilo Arkham atrayendo la atención de todos, mientras se acercaba a Ron que parecía inquieto ante la declaración que acaba de escuchar.

\- Que? - pregunto Harry con extrañez ante la actitud de Harley.

\- Ronnie - dijo la rubia con suavidad mientras atraía a Lavander junto a ella y Ron - Entonces qué opinas? Le darás una oportunidad a este pobre chico de demostrar su amor por Ginny? - curioseo la rubia mientras observaba como Ron la miraba confundido.

\- Que? Pero… Ginny, no puede… Lavander, Harry, digan algo - exigió el oji azul mientras intentaba buscar refuerzo en su mejor amigo y su novia.

\- Ron - dijo la rubia en medio de un suspiro pesado - Ron, Tu hermana nos apoyo cuando comenzamos ser novios, también quiso que no estuvieses conmigo, pero cuando supo de cuanto te quería acepto. Ron, como uno de los hermanos de Ginny tienes que cuidar de que Zabbini no la dañe, pero no puedes quitar el hecho de que se nota que la quiere y sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

\- Lavander tiene razón, Ron, si Zabinni quisiera hacerle un mal a Ginny lo abría hecho desde un comienzo, pero no lo hizo, ambos dejaron oculto de todos nosotros su relación, quizás porque esto iba a ocurrir.

\- En realidad, Luna y yo sabíamos desde un comienzo, al principio Ginny no quería acercarse a Blaise, pero la que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de él fue Luna - aclaro Neville mirando a ambos leones que le observaban con sorpresa.

\- Bueno, si es Luna quien lo dice no creo que algo malo salga de esto - respondió Harry a las palabras de Neville.

\- Estas seguro? - le pregunto el pelirrojo al elegido.

\- Claro que si… además, si Zabinni le hace daño a Ginny, lo golpearemos, no es así, Neville? -pregunto Harry con diversión al león que asintió de inmediato.

\- Hermione? - pregunto Weasley a la castaña.

\- Dale una oportunidad, yo también se la daré - respondió la castaña mirando a Ginny que le sonrió ampliamente.

Ron paso su mirada en Joker y Harley que hacían caras mientras reían entre ellos, sabía que ellos también apoyarían a su modo a la pareja, observo a los Slytherin que miraban a Blaise que esperaba paciente la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Realmente la quieres? - Pregunto Ron de pronto.

\- Con todo mi corazón - respondió con sinceridad el moreno mientras se acercaba a su cuñado.

\- Entonces, demuéstrame que no la harás sufrir, porque si es así, tomare la palabra de Harry e iré con o sin él y Neville y te golpeare. - Aclaro el pecoso mirando sin titubeo alguno a la serpiente frente a el.

\- Aceptare ese riesgo, incluso si los golpes vienen con hechizos. - respondió el Slytherin mirando fijamente a León que asintió con seguridad.

\- Gracias Ron - dijo su hermana mirando a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Solo hay un problema - dijo Draco de pronto atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Que es? - pregunto Blaise mirando a Draco con algo de preocupación.

\- Voldemort - respondió Joker con una mezcla de seriedad y melosidad la pregunta del rubio cosa que hizo que todos los presentes le corriera un frio por la espalda y los dejase paralizados a excepción del chico de la cicatriz de rayo.

\- No importa lo que suceda, podremos con el - dijo el elegido con determinación contagiando a todos los presentes y haciendo reír mentalmente al príncipe del crimen.

\- _Ya quiero ver el resultado de todo esto_ \- pensó el Joker mientras observaba a cada uno de los chicos presentes que se acercaban a conversar con más libertad tras lo sucedido minutos antes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Arco Batman - Harry Potter**

 **Capitulo 18: Tal vez todo puede cambiar, menos los sentimientos.**

 **Al día siguiente - 23 de Noviembre 2011**

Aquel día paso con gran rapidez, Ron aclaro que vigilaría a Blaise a su modo, cosa que sin duda colocaba nervioso al moreno. Harry por otro lado intentaba saber más sobre esa relación por la misma Ginny quien le conto todo lo que quiso saber. Hermione a su vez escuchaba con atención las palabras de la pelirroja y reprochando los resoplidos de Ron cada vez que escuchaba alguna frase que mencionase el nombre de Blaise.

La tarde llego y la cena paso de una grata manera, dejando a los alumnos libres de hacer lo que quisiesen antes del toque de queda. Hermione, salió a tomar algo de aire luego de que se comenzara a sentir mareada de escuchar tantos resoplidos de Ron y preguntas de Harry. Algo en el interior de la castaña le hacía sentir un poco de envidia hacia su pequeña amiga y no es por el hecho de tener tanta atención, si no que más bien por la razón de tener a su lado a la persona que le gusta.

Casi un mes había pasado desde la llegada del Joker y Harley, y en ella había brotado algo inesperado durante los últimos días, un sentimiento que no llegaba a comprender por completo. Aquello sin duda era algo imposible y sin embargo no podía cambiar esos sentimientos por más que lo intentase.

La castaña abrazo contra su pecho el libro que aquel día había sacado de la biblioteca para comprender mejor la materia del profesor Binns, Historia de Magia le gustaba pero aquel fantasma le hacía aburrir a más no poder. Así, con libro en mano se dirigió hacia la entrada del bosque donde podía presenciar de mejor manera el lago y el castillo antes de que el sol se escondiera por completo.

De esa manera, los minutos pasaron, al igual que las hojas del libro que Hermione leía. De pronto sintió vio una sombra acercarse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de colocarse por completo y casi era hora de regresar al castillo, pensó que alguno de sus profesores la había ido a buscar, sintió una incomodidad creciente al pensar en Snape, ya que el solo le quitaría una gran cantidad de puntos por estar fuera de la sala común a horas inadecuadas. Pero no fue así, una vez que levanto la vista del libro se encontró con la persona que menos había esperado ver en ese momento, un hombre que hacía que sus nervios se dispararan y que sus sentimientos se encontraran entre sí, amor y confusión, cariño y timidez, el Joker.

El payaso la miraba fijamente como si quisiese leer su mente, se acerco un poco a ella con las manos metidas en su gabardina por el frio que estaba emanando en el ambiente en esos momentos.

\- No cabe duda, que cada vez que vengo hacia estos lados te encuentro leyendo algún libro, Hermione. - Dijo el payaso con su típica sonrisa maniática haciendo sonrojar levemente a la castaña ante sus palabras.

\- Si, al parecer así es… es solo que las clases de Binns son muy aburridas y aprendo mas leyendo los libros de la biblioteca. - aclaro la castaña mirando al payaso quien asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Ya veo, pero quién lo diría, pensé que disfrutabas de todas las clases hahahaha - dijo entre risas el príncipe del crimen contagiando a la castaña. - Pero dime, existe algo mas en tu mente, no es así? - inquirió el payaso mirando a la ojimiel que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- _Como es que lo noto?_ \- pensó antes de responder sin mostrarse nerviosa - No, claro que no, Joker, porque piensas eso? - pregunto la castaña mirando al Joker a los ojos.

\- Hace prácticamente un mes que llegue a esta escuela, creo que puedo conocerte lo suficiente como para decirte que algo está pasando… espera, son mis cicatrices? te asustan? - pregunto el Joker acercándose a la leona intentando parecer preocupado, pero su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario, haciendo que la castaña se colocase nerviosa ante la cercanía del payaso.

\- Ah? no, no son tus cicatrices, no pienses mal de mí, es solo que… - _Merlin, ahora que le digo? pensara que no lo quiero cerca por sus cicatriz en el rostro pero no es eso, me está confundiendo_ \- pensó la castaña cerrando los ojos al ver al Joker acercarse aun mas.

\- _Ya veo, ya veo, entonces es cierto lo que dice Harley, puedes cambiar todo excepto lo que sientes en realidad_ \- pensó el peli verde antes de terminar la frase que la castaña había iniciado - Es solo que yo te gusto, no es así? - pregunto sin miramiento alguno el ojiverde.

\- Eh? - exclamo la castaña con nerviosismo al sentirse atrapada el Joker, aun mas cuando lo vio a centímetros de su rostro. - N-no es eso…. - no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió los labios del payaso criminal sobre los suyos. Hermione, no reacciono de inmediato y el Joker, a su vez, esperaba que la castaña le diese una cachetada, sin embargo, segundos después la castaña comenzó a responder el beso con timidez encendiendo en Joker un sentimiento que creyó extinto cuando su relación amorosa con Harley termino, sin duda el amor, a pesar del odio que el payaso le profesa no podía dejar de sentirlo, después de todo, no supo cómo ni cuándo pero le gustaba aquella leona tan poderosa, lista y comprensiva.

-oooooooooooo-

La situación de la sala común de los leones estaba muy animado, con Harley en ese lugar todos los días era como estar en una especie de fiesta, esa mujer sin duda alegraba los duros días que estaban por venir, Ginny, Ron y Lavander observaban entre risas la imitación que hacia la arlequín de Batman, hablando con voz gruesa y con un tono lleno de diversión mientras decía "Malditos sean, payasos! los llevare hasta Arkham!".

Harry observaba con distracción aquella escena, se encontraba al lado de la ventana esperando que la castaña regresase de su paseo, a ratos recordaba las palabras que Hermione siempre solía decirle cuando se encontraban perdidos ante una situación " _Nada de lo que veas puede parecer cierto hasta que se observa cómo es todo en realidad_ " esas palabras el ojiverde jamás las había tomado en cuenta tanto como en ese instante, eso es debido a los cambio que han surgido dentro del castillo. Gracias a esos cambios el ojiverde ha podido apreciar el verdadero rostro de algunos miembros de Slytherin y sobre todo algunas acciones de ellos hacia los chicos de las otras tres casas, sin embargo, aun existe un grupo que a ciencia cierta son parte, aunque no oficial, de las filas de Voldemort.

\- _Tal vez… no, mas bien, estoy seguro de que él ya está enterado sobre la existencia de ellos tres, y eso es lo que nos lo hace todo mas difícil, no quisiera que ninguno de los tres se pusiera en peligro, sobre todo Harley_ \- reflexionó el elegido antes de detenerse de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado - _Porque? Es que mi mente no me ayuda en nada!? Ella se irá junto a Joker, no sé cuándo pero en algún momento lo hará, sin duda, no puedo permitirme pensar en ella de esa manera, me sentiré peor si él se llegase lo que siento por ella_ \- pensó nuevamente el ojiverde sin darse cuenta de dos pares de ojos mirándole fijamente con curiosidad ante la repentina actitud del azabache.

\- Harry - llamo la pelirroja intentando atraer la atención del león.

\- Parece que no te escucho - dijo Lavander mirando a su cuñada.

\- Así parece - respondió la oji café a las palabras de la rubia aun mirando al niño que vivió.

\- Harry Potter - llamo la menor de los Weasley con algo de rudeza haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara ante la impresión que se llevo.

\- Ginny! No hagas eso - reprendió el heredero de los Potter a la pelirroja por el susto que se llevo.

\- Disculpa, es que no me hacías caso, Harry - dijo la pelirroja excusándose de su actitud.

\- Si, perdón por eso, estaba pensando - aclaro el elegido mientras miraba a ambas chicas.

\- Pensabas en Harley? - preguntaron ambas chicas al unisonó sorprendiendo a Harry.

\- _Como...?_ \- pensó el niño que vivió con sorpresa mientras veía a ambas chicas. - De que están hablando, no sean tontas - dijo el león con nerviosismo.

\- Vamos Harry, no seas así, te vimos que la mirabas como si fuese la única en esta sala - dijo la rubia mirando al azabache que se coloco aun más nervioso.

\- _Realmente hice eso?_ \- pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de su comportamiento - _al parecer solo ellas se dieron cuenta, maldición._

\- Harry te conozco hace años, eres como un libro abierto y sé que Hermione y Ron te lo han dicho en más de una ocasión, no sabes ocultar tus emociones - declaro Ginny mirando al muchacho frente a ella, que bajo la cabeza con derrota y vergüenza por su actitud.

\- Vamos Harry, nadie se enterara, no le diremos a nadie, lo juro - prometió la rubia mirando al ojiverde.

Harry suspiro con cansancio y con derrota, de por sí ya era difícil ocultarle ciertas cosas a sus dos mejores amigos sin que estos se percaten de inmediato que algo le sucedía, pero el hecho de que ellas dos se dieran cuenta el problema era aun mayor, ambas no le dejarían en paz hasta que lo reconociera. Levanto el rostro mirando a ambas que esperaban con ansias una respuesta, volvió a suspirar antes de decir - Si, de acuerdo? me gusta Harley.

Ante las palabras de Harry las chicas lo miraron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sabían que el león no aceptaba sus sentimientos por miedo a las represalias del señor tenebroso, pero aun así sabían que la rubia que en ese momento estaba contando una de sus historias en el asilo mental, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si se da cuenta los sentimientos de Harry.

-oooooooooooo-

Para Batman todo se veía nublado durante las últimas semanas, pero hace dos días un rayo de sol le iluminaba para regresar a Gotham, gracias a la sala de menesteres aquello era posible, sin embargo, los últimos dos días se ha dedicado exclusivamente a buscar la forma de comunicarse con Alfred.

\- Bien, todo listo. Es hora de que lo intente - dijo Wayne en voz alta, sin portar la máscara. Desde aquella gran computadora, la cual le hacía competencia a la que tenía en su refugio en Gotham, hizo las conexiones pertinentes para hacer una unión con la bati - computadora.

Observaba atento las palabras "espere" y "enlazando" que aparecían en la computadora. Sin duda todos los años que ha estado con Lucius en empresas Wayne le han favorecido, como esa vez que rastreo al Joker interviniendo los celulares de la ciudad.

Las palabras desaparecieron, en vez de eso apareció un micrófono en la parte inferior de la pantalla esta estando completamente en blanco, sabía que Alfred inicio la comunicación pero no la transferencia de imagen. - Alfred! - dio un grito de euforia el heredero Wayne ante la posibilidad de haberse comunicado con su mayordomo.

\- Señor Wayne!? Está bien! Gracias al cielo! ha pasado casi un mes de su desaparición - dijo Alfred con sorpresa y emoción al escuchar la voz de su amo.

\- Si, Alfred! estoy bien, tuve unos problemas pero no es nada grave. Alfred, tal vez no tengamos tiempo suficiente para hablar, pero espero que la conexión dure unos cuantos minutos. - dijo Bruce con rapidez.

\- No se preocupe, señor Wayne, que es lo que debo hacer? - pregunto Alfred mientras se acercaba al súper computador.

\- En unos minutos te llegara unas instrucciones y unas herramientas para calibrar la comunicación entre esta computadora y la bati-computadora… la enviare ahora mismo, asegúrate de hacerlo al pie de la letra, de esa forma la siguiente vez podre establecer las conexiones de llamada y el acceso de los archivos con mas facilidad - Dijo Bruce mientras cargaba los archivos que había creado para enviárselos a Alfred. Tal vez el hecho de estar lejos de Gotham y aislado a cualquier tipo de información, hizo lo imposible por crear la forma de comunicarse con su mayordomo, y también la forma de tener acceso a todos los archivos guardados en la bati- computadora. Bruce sabía que estaba a contra reloj, una guerra se acercaba y el no tenía el poder suficiente como para ayudar a Albus por más que quisiera, por eso ha estado buscando la forma de regresar a Gotham lo antes posible y no ser un estorbo para nadie en el castillo.

A los pocos minutos Alfred suspiro con tranquilidad y dijo - Los archivos han llegado con éxito… Señor Wayne, antes de que la conexión se corte tengo que anunciarle que el Joven Dick ha regresado a Gotham, se ha puesto el traje de Nightwing y patrulla la ciudad, han habido algunos incidentes pero nada grave, ningún miembro la mafia no ha hecho algún movimiento, piensan que tal vez Joker regreso y espera el momento a que ellos hagan algo para salir, hace unos días Zsas fue llevado de regreso a Arkham, pero no hay rastro de Dos Caras, Hiedra Venenosa, Espantapájaros, Acertijo o Pingüino, tal vez están preocupados por Joker y Harley … - alcanzo a decir el mayordomo antes de que la conexión se acabase, dejando a Bruce sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

\- Preocupados por dos payasos y buscándolos… Supongo que lo mismo sucede conmigo, Superman y los demás deben de estar buscando la forma de encontrarme.

Y así era, todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia han buscado casi sin descanso alguno al hombre murciélago, el hombre de acero al igual que Hiedra y Dos Caras se dirigió hasta la corporación de Lex Luthor para preguntar sobre el paradero de los tres desaparecidos, desafortunadamente para Clark, Lex le mostro los mismos archivos que Pamela y Harvey leyeron antes de regresar desanimados a Gotham, no quedo nada más que seguir buscando la forma de llegar hasta ellos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 18.5: El día en que recibí una carta del futuro. pt1.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, relajada y sin preocupaciones, la guerra mágica había terminado y con lentitud todo volvía a la normalidad, las muertes de los caídos se superaban con gran dificultad pero se les recordaba como grandes héroes de guerra, valerosos y temibles. Algunas muertes marcan más que otras, eso fue lo que pensó Hermione una tarde en el castillo luego de haber terminado de restaurar el castillo.

\- _Muchas cosas han pasado en el último tiempo_ \- pensó mientras recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa como el Joker se presento en la batalla final. - Jamás pensé que vendrían a ayudarnos - dijo esta vez en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que un chico pelinegro iba en su dirección.

\- Batman dijo una vez, del Joker espera lo inesperado - respondió el azabache una vez que llego al lado de la castaña sorprendiéndola por su repentina aparición.

\- Harry - dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza por haber sido escuchada.

\- Como sigues? - pregunto Harry con un poco de preocupación mirando a la castaña que sonreía levemente.

\- Ya casi no se nota. Tan solo se verá una pequeña cicatriz - dijo la castaña algo incomoda por hablar de algo semejante. Aun recordaba con gran lucidez la tortura por la que paso a manos de la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort.

\- Ya veo, eso es bueno, no? - pregunto Harry intentando ser lo más sutil posible.

\- Lo es, pero según las palabras del profesor Snape, la marca de la cicatriz aparecerá si entro en contacto con un catalizador más potente - dijo la castaña mirando al ojiverde que asintió con algo de incomodidad.

\- Puedo imaginar cual es ese catalizador - contesto el niño que venció al señor tenebroso mientras veía el sol ocultarse.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente, esa era una de las cosas que estaría encantada de olvidar, pero mas allá de eso no podía hacerlo, le recordaba como una gran marca de guerra grabada en su piel.

Durante esos instantes en que ambos leones se encontraban metidos en sus pensamientos dos cartas aparecieron frente a ellos, iluminando en gran medida el lugar en que se encontraban, obligándolos a entrecerrar los ojos debido al inmenso brillo que de ellas emanaban.

\- Que es eso? - pregunto Harry tomando su varita.

Hermione en cambio no respondió, espero paciente a que el brillo se acabara - Son cartas - respondió la castaña respondiendo segundos más tarde a la pregunta de Harry.

\- Cartas? - pregunto extrañado.

\- Si, son cartas - contesto la ojimiel mostrándole las cartas que traía en su mano. Ante la mirada expectante del azabache Hermione giro las cartas preguntándose a quienes venia dirigidas aquellas palabras.

\- Harry James Potter …. Hermione Jean Granger - dijo la castaña antes de mirar a Harry que se encontraba sorprendido por la aparición de esas misteriosas cartas.

\- Esto es extraño - dijo Harry mientras tomaba con algo de recelo la carta que Hermione le tendía.

\- Ni que lo digas. - dijo la castaña verificando que la carta no trajera algún maleficio, cosa que Harry hizo lo mismo. La guerra dejo a ambos como a muchos otros desconfiados de lo que pueden llegar a ver y escuchar.

Al darse cuenta de que la carta no traía malas intenciones, Hermione reconoció cual había sido el hechizo que las había traído hasta ese lugar - Harry - dijo atrayendo la atención del pelinegro.

\- Si, Hermione? - dijo el chico de la cicatriz de rayo mientras abría el sobre.

\- No tuviste una sensación familiar, luego de haber verificado las cartas? - pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa abierta mientras miraba fijamente a Harry.

\- Si, sentí algo pero no logro reconocerlo - reconoció el ojiverde mirando a la castaña que asintió.

\- Es como aquella vez que viajamos en el tiempo en nuestro tercer año - dijo la castaña mirando a Harry que se veía contraído.

\- Entonces…

\- Si, al parecer alguien nos la envió, quizás del futuro o del pasado - dijo la castaña ahora mirando con un poco de duda la carta. Ya no estaba segura si era conveniente leerla.

\- Vamos, 'Mione, no pasara nada malo si sabemos un poco - dijo Harry con algo de diversión en su voz.

\- Ay, tu - respondió entre risas la castaña aceptando las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Ambos con algo de impaciencia en sus acciones abrieron las cartas. Algo les decia que la lectura de su contenido traería un precio al final.

POV Harry.

Merlin, que será lo que dice, no esperare a que Hermione lea su carta, demonios, ahora entiendo porque Hermione dice que soy impaciente, me está carcomiendo la duda!

Vamos a ver que dice:

 _"Querido Papá, si leíste bien, dice claramente querido Papá. Primero queremos decirte que una vez que termines de leer la carta esta se quemara y con ello olvidaras todo lo que leíste, a pesar de que nos gustaría que no lo hicieras, pero bueno tu sabes cómo son los viajes en el tiempo, si lo alteramos mucho mediante esta carta puede que no nazcamos así que decidimos que tus memorias sobre esta carta serian borradas._

 _Ahora, te preguntaras cuántos hijos tienes, porque a lo largo de la explicación anterior hablamos en plural, no es así? Pues entonces busca un lugar para sentarte, somos cuatro hermanos. Si, papa tienes cuatro hijos. Los mayores son mellizos, llamado James Sirius Potter y Harleen Jean Potter, luego de tres años nació Albus Severus y al final unos pocos años después nació Lily Luna Potter. Creo que tú mismo debes saber porque nos nombraste así._

 _Nuestras casas son Gryffindor y Slytherin puedes adivinar quienes pertenecen a que casa, ya que tenemos influencia por parte de ambas casas._

 _Papá, puede parecerte extraño todo esto, lo entendemos pero déjanos decirte que eres el mejor padre que podríamos haber deseado, has soportado nuestras rabietas y las de mamá cuando reclama que no la visitamos muy a menudo en Arkham._

 _Debemos de reconocer que es divertido y a la vez algo estresante tenerlos a ambos en casa y escucharlos durante las noches, entendemos que hay largos meses que no se ven y a nosotros también nos da gusto tenerla a nuestro lado, pero al menos ten en cuenta desde ya que hay más gente en casa, ten consideración con nosotros por favor._

 _Papá, ante nuestro pesar tenemos que comenzar a despedirnos, se que quieres saber más cosas del futuro, nosotros encantados te lo podríamos contar pero no nos dejaron más opción que hacer una carta lo suficientemente larga como para presentarnos y decir unas pocas palabras._

 _Solo nos queda decirte que te amamos a ti y a mamá, pese a todas los altos y bajos que existen somos muy felices junto a ustedes._

 _Papá, Mamá los amamos._

 _James, Harley, Lily y Albus._

Harry leyó la carta con gran emoción, tendría cuatro hijos con Harley, sería un hombre que criaría sus hijos con gran amor, sabía perfectamente por que les coloco esos nombres y sabía muy bien quienes eran Slytherin y quienes eran Gryffindor. Sin embargo, también lo embargo un sentimiento de vergüenza, no podía creer que sus hijos del futuro podrían avergonzarle de tal forma, mas aun no podía llegar a imaginar que sus hijos le escuchaban por las noches.

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado leer y pensar en lo que le espera, la carta comenzó a quemarse en su mano sin sentir el dolor alguno, tan solo observo como su carta de iba desasiendo y con ella los recuerdos de haber leído hasta ese instante una de las mejores cartas ha leído en su vida.

Fin POV Harry

Pero a pesar de la carta que Harry recibió, ¿Cuáles son las palabras que llegaron del futuro a la castaña y que habrá pasado por su mente antes de que la carta se desasiera en sus manos? Esa respuesta estará muy pronta a saberse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Arco: Batman - Harry Potter.**

 **Capitulo 19: Resoluciones.**

 **Al día siguiente - 24 de noviembre.**

\- Hermione! - grito el Joker desde el otro lado del pasillo de la biblioteca, atrayendo la castaña que se giro hacia él en el instante en que escucho su voz; con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ante la sorpresa que se llevo.

Había pasado un día desde que ambos se besaron y donde ambos admitieron se gustaban, quizás gustar quedaba bastante corto a lo que ambos sentían por el otro, pero al menos es un comienzo, eso es lo que ambos pensaron sin decir palabra alguna.

Joker a los pocos segundos llego donde la castaña que le esperaba a tan solo pocos metros de la entrada de la biblioteca, la miro con su típica sonrisa haciendo estremecer levemente a la castaña - Te estaba buscando, fui a tu sala común y no te encontré y bueno Harry me dijo que estabas aquí, aunque Draco también me dijo pero no le hice caso - dijo el peli verde lanzando una carcajada cargada de diversión.

Hermione al escuchar las palabras del Joker sonrió divertida, es cierto, Malfoy de alguna manera sabría donde ella se encontraba a pesar de que hasta hace pocos días ni siquiera se hablaban con naturalidad sin insultarse mutuamente. - Porque me buscabas? - pregunto con curiosidad luego de unos segundos.

El ojiverde al escuchar las palabras de la castaña comenzó a rodearla, tal y como un león a su presa, hasta llegar a su costado y susurrarle en el oído con melosidad - Quería que me mostrases algo.

Ante aquel gesto por parte de Joker hizo estremecer ligeramente a Hermione, quien cerró los ojos completamente sonrojada, sin siquiera saber que se encontraba ligeramente excitada debido a la cercanía del payaso - _Es un verdadero maldito_ \- pensó la castaña con algo de irritación antes de recomponer su postura y mirarle para preguntarle con algo de seriedad - Que cosa?.

\- Anoche, estaba daba un paseo mientras recordaba nuestra tarde juntos - le dijo mediante un susurro en el oído cosa que la castaña le golpeo ligeramente el brazo haciéndole reír debido a la inocencia de la castaña - Esta bien, me dejare de juegos, por ahora, pero es cierto que anoche salí a dar un paseo por el castillo, escucha, estaba caminando por un pasillo del séptimo piso cuando vi a Batman frente a una pared y de esta salió una puerta dándole paso a una habitación, pero a mí no se me abrió por más que lo intente, y fui a buscar a Severus a su oficina y tampoco lo encontré y pues pensé, "Hermione debe de saberlo!" Y decidí volver a la sala de Slytherin para esperar a preguntarte hoy - Explico el Joker con toda la clase de gestos que podía ocupar haciendo reír levemente a la castaña por la forma en que se expreso.

\- _No puedo enojarme con él_ \- pensó la castaña con diversión antes de responderle - Si, conozco esa habitación, es la sala de menesteres.

\- Sala de menesteres? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con extrañez.

\- Si, es una sala muy especial, te proporciona lo que necesites - explico la castaña aclarando la duda del Joker.

En el instante en que Joker escucho sobre la especialidad de la habitación se le ilumino la mirada, pensando en un sinfín de cosas que podría pedir para utilizarlas en sus persecuciones en Gotham. Hermione podría no conocer al payaso como Harley, pero sabía que esa mirada no traía nada bueno para nadie. Miro las acciones del ojiverde con detención, se paseaba de un lado a otro susurrando cosas inentendibles hasta que de un momento a otro paro su marcha dándole la espalda a Hermione y rio entre dientes haciendo estremecer a la castaña haciéndola dar un par de pasos atrás.

\- Hermione - llamo el payaso de la oscuridad a la leona.

\- S-si? - pregunto con una mezcla de temor, desconcierto y emoción en su voz.

\- Podrías mostrarme esa habitación? - pregunto intentando sin éxito alguno parecer inocente.

\- _De verdad cree que me engañara diciendo eso de esa forma siendo que su rostro demuestra todo lo contrario?_ \- pensó la castaña mirando fijamente al Joker que le sonreía con su rostro limpio de maquillaje pero aun así mostrando maldad en sus ojos verdes, aun así sabia, por medio de Harley, que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber cómo ingresar a la sala multiuso. Suspiro con cansancio mientras cerraba levemente los ojos para abrirlos a los segundos - Esta bien, te llevare - dijo finalmente la prefecta de la casa de los leones haciendo sonreír aun mas al payaso ante su logro.

 **-oooo-**

Desde que Harry acepto ante Ginny y Lavander que le gustaba Harley no podía mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía, además no podía evitar sentir culpa por tener esos sentimientos hacia la rubia que le había dado su confianza. Pero más allá de esa vergüenza y culpa que sentía, le invadía un sentimiento de inseguridad y de temor, preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que le diría Harley si se llegase a enterar de esa situación? ¿Qué es lo que pensara Joker si se enterara de que se enamoro de su novia? Pero más importante aun temía de las acciones de Voldemort si este se llegase a enterar de todo lo que sentía, sabia de la conexión que les unía, sabia de primera mano las consecuencias que ella traía, es por eso que no quería perder a nadie más por su culpa.

Harley por su parte se percato de inmediato de la actitud del ojiverde la noche anterior por lo que intento acercarse a él en ese mismo instante, pero Harry se había excusado de que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir, le pregunto a la castaña que le había sucedido al león, pero al igual que ella Hermione al igual que ella comenzó a preocuparse. Esa mañana, el ojiverde salió apresurado, ninguna de las dos chicas lo vio a la hora del desayuno ni tampoco después de este, por lo que decidieron esperar a que el azabache se encontrara listo para expresar lo que sentía.

Pero Harley siendo quien es no pudo aguantar la presión, decidió actuar de inmediato, le dijo a Ginny que Hermione esperaba a Harry en el lugar en que el avión de Batman quedo destrozado, y así lo hizo, la pelirroja paso el mensaje y Harry fue hasta el lugar que la menor de los Weasley le había indicado, sin saber que la castaña en ese mismo instante se encontraba con el príncipe del crimen.

Una vez que llego al lugar no encontró a nadie, decidió esperar a que la castaña apareciese, pero al paso de los segundos se vio acorralado por la ex psiquiatra de Arkham, con los brazos entre cruzados sobre su pecho envuelto de una playera color rojo sangre, Harley se presento con un rostro decidido al cual Harry no pudo evitar sentir nada más que una creciente vergüenza ante el intento de escapar de una mujer como ella.

\- Me has estado evitando desde anoche Harry - dijo la rubia con un tono indignado segundos antes de proseguir - Que sucede exactamente?

\- _Y ahora que le digo? Parece que puede leerme perfectamente_ \- pensaba el ojiverde mientras miraba la rubia sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Harley tenía una mirada paciente a lo que Harry entendió que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar y escuchar sus palabras. El ojiverde no sabía por dónde empezar, tampoco quería causarle demasiadas molestias a la arlequín del Joker.

\- Tiene que ver conmigo, verdad? Lo digo por la actitud que tuviste conmigo anoche y durante hoy en la mañana - _Y pensar que tengo que entrar en modo psiquiatra para esto_ \- pensó divertida mientras miraba con seriedad al ojiverde que se había sonrojado ante la pregunta que Harley le hizo - _Bingo_ \- pensó nuevamente la rubia al notar el sonrojo del chico frente a ella.

\- Pues, eeh, si y no, es más bien un problema interno que tengo - reconoció Harry segundos después extrañando a la arlequín.

\- Que problemas? - inquirió nuevamente Quinn mientras caminaba de un lado a otro ante la mirada de Harry.

\- Me gusta alguien pero ella tiene novio y no quiero traicionar la confianza que ambos tienen conmigo, más aun, con Voldemort tengo una especie de conexión en la cual ambos podemos ver la mente del otro y pues si él se llega a enterar de lo que siento pues querrá utilizarla para su beneficio - explico con rapidez el chico de la cicatriz de rayo a la rubia que entendió de inmediato a lo que él se refería.

\- _Tantos años de estudiar y ser psiquiatra en Arkham realmente valieron la pena_ \- pensó agradecida de tener ese título universitario y poder entender la mente de las personas, pero más aun se sintió encantada al saber que le gustaba a ese chico de ojos verdes esmeralda - Harry, no tengo novio, Joker y yo fuimos novios hasta hace dos año cuando nos dimos cuenta que éramos dos personas que necesitaban la compañía del otro de forma más familiar y no amorosa. Veras, mi familia es algo desunida y ni hablar de la familia de Mr. J, ambos necesitábamos del apoyo del otro y lo logramos pero como hermanos de alma mas no siendo novios. En cuanto a tu problema con Voldemort, qué más da si se da cuenta de que yo te guste, qué más da si estamos juntos, que el destino se encargue de escribir la historia de nuestro futuro.

Harry escucho con atención las palabras sorprendido por la capacidad que Harley tenía para comprender la situación a la primera, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando le revelo su verdadera relación con Joker, aun así, se sentía temeroso por las represalias. - Entiendo cada una de tus palabras, en serio que sí, pero conozco de primera mano las artimañas de Voldemort, mis padres y mi padrino fallecieron por protegerme, no quiero exponer a nadie a las manías de ese maldito. - dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía, se sintió más aliviado al revelarle algo tan importante.

Harley entendía muy bien lo que él quiso decirle, el sacrificio de personas importantes en tu vida es muy doloroso, lo sabía porque en el pasado le había tocado atender a pacientes que se habían vueltos locos por la soledad y el dolor, pero sintió orgullo al ver como ese chico irradiaba valentía - Harry, entiendo lo que quieres decir, conozco tu historia, conozco lo sucedido aquí y déjame decirte que hay muchas personas que estarían dispuestas a luchar para derrocar a Voldemort, no dejes todo ese peso en tus hombros o acaso crees que eso solucionara todo?

\- Se que solo no solucionare nada pero tampoco quiero que otras personas se sacrifiquen por mí, porque es a mí a quien busca - dijo con algo de desesperación en su voz, cosa que Harley pudo percibir.

\- _Hermione tiene razón, Harry se siente el culpable de todo lo que sucede con Voldemort_ \- pensó la oji azul al recordar la conversación que tuvo con la castaña días atrás. - Harry aquí el único culpable de las muertes que ha habido por esta guerra es Voldemort, tu eres una víctima más. Acaso crees que a tus padres y a tu padrino les habría gustado que te sintieras así? Todos lucharon con valentía para derrotar a ese hombre, mas no pudieron pero no murieron por ser débiles sino todo lo contrario. Debes de recordarlos como tu fuerza, como héroes de batalla, como tus propios modelos a seguir! - dijo Harl con voz determinada dejando boquiabierto al ojiverde que jamás había oído tales palabras de confort.

\- _A pesar de que muchos me lo han dicho, porque las palabras de Harley llegan más que las demás?_ \- pensó el ojiverde bajando la mirada con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa sin darse cuenta de que la rubia llego hasta su lado y le abrazo.

Harry correspondió el abrazo a los pocos segundos después sintiéndose seguro de sus acciones, pero sin embargo, sentía timidez al querer hacer lo que había pensado. Pero Harley, sin embargo, sonrió divertida ante las torpes acciones del azabache por lo que decidió tomar las riendas, se separo un poco de Harry acerco su rostro al de él - Se un poco egoísta con tus sentimientos - le susurro antes de besarlo, beso que Harry correspondió con gran gusto, dejando de lado todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que le embargaban.


End file.
